ANGER MANAGEMENT
by secretdiary
Summary: Malfoy loathes Potter, despises Gryffindors and HATES muggleborns like Granger. But not only does he abhor that he heads with Miss Perfect, he absolutely detests the fact he can't stop staring at her! Where does all this anger come from? His Father.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: (new author's note as of 6/19/05) This is a story I "took down" and "edited". Some chapters have been combined, and the title format is different along with the summary. Some of you have read it before, since it was up for a long time. If you are a recent reader of mine, hopefully you will see why I am hesitant to expand my other story "Blind-Sided" since I've already done this story as a Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl plot. While I know I tend to pick cliché storylines, I do try my best to make them interesting and with twists that make them unique. But I will be the first to admit when I just plain can't come up with anything good, as is the case with blind-sided, and I won't risk repetitiveness.

Also, it was very sad for me to "let" this story be "taken down". It was my first story ever and it had over a thousand reviews! So… if you feel like rebuilding a poor girl's crushed dream come true, I would love it if you reviewed me again as I am still writing other stories and ALWAYS love reader's opinions and suggestions. I have no doubt I'll be able to apply your thoughts and comments to future work.

… … …

A/N: Hello y'all. I just wanted to let you know this was my very first fan fic, which I finished in the end of April 03. It was an absolute joy to write it, and I dedicate it to Joey.

At first, I was writing it merely because I had a foggy idea for a plot from my own imagination due to obsessive compulsively reading J.K. Rowlings wonderful books. But, as evidence of the first few chapters, it's clear I wasn't taking it that seriously. However when people actually started to constructively review it and request for me to update I got really into it and finishing it was quite the positive experience. I just want to thank the people who encouraged me to really get into it.

Also I wanted to clarify that any drugs I mention in my story are fictional. Even though they are based on or seem a lot like real prescription pills, I made up their inaccurate effects for the sake of my story so please don't take any of it seriously (outside of the story anyway), because that could be very dangerous.

I hope to write another story real soon and if I'm lucky, you guys will read and review it for me. Thanks again!

… … …

"Wow….that girl is stacked" Draco thought.

It was early morning, Diagon Alley. Draco was summoned by his headmaster to meet at Flourish and Blott's at 9 am. The store had just opened, with sun pouring in from the tall east windows in the otherwise unlit room of rows and rows of towering bookshelves.

The only other person in the popular bookstore at the time was a young girl who didn't even hear him come in. Whoever she was, she was very occupied high atop a latter, looking intensively for whatever book on one of the highest shelves. She was about 5'7", slender yet with very dramatic curves. Her wavy dirty blonde hair reached to the small of her back and glistened in the sun. Draco, with his mind in the gutter, couldn't help but notice her long shapely legs, they seemed to go on for miles. When his eyes finally made their scan to the top, his attention then focused on her perfectly shaped athletic ass and feminine hips, orbiting in a gray low-rise mini-skirt.

Draco decided, for once, not to say anything just yet and enjoy the view. He walked a little closer as quietly as he could, and subtlety stretched his neck to get 'just a peek' up the girl's skirt. After taking a mental picture of the glimpse he was getting of the girl's red panties ('for later' he thought menacingly,) he decided it was time to turn on the charm. With his sexiest smile and studlyest stance, he gave a little cough and a deep throaty "Hello there."

Startled, the girl jumped and with a gasp letting a large old book fall out of her hands. It crashed to the ground with a cloud of dust, invoking Draco in a fit of coughs.

She looked down at the tall broad-shouldered boy with perfectly groomed blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" asked the girl, "Is that you?"

" .…yeah…." choked Draco sputtered through coughs, looking up at the figure of the girl, trying to see through the sunlight and dust, "….who are you?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, her tone was a combination of defense and disgust.

Draco's stomach lurched. "Granger!." He was more than shocked. "What are **_you_** doing here!" he said angrily.

Hermione slid down the ladder. She already knew he was only going to give her crap. Her black mary-janes hit the ground with a click-thud. She looked him in the face without fear.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone," she answered back snappily. Draco looked at her with disgust. It was quite difficult to look at such a pretty face so meanly, especially when she looked so freaking cute with her face all serious like that, like she was trying to intimidate him.

"Ugh. Fine then." He said backing up.

Normally he'd stay to give her shit, but he was still very surprised. The hot girl he was just planning on hitting on turned out to be one of his least favorite people in the entire world. He backed himself out into the entrance. Trying not to seem so shaken up, he hastily took a seat in one of the armchairs. He pretended to busy himself with the daily prophet, fronting an annoyance to her very presence, but really his mind was all jumbled.

'Man, she's changed', he thought, recalling the image of her face when she looked him right in the eyes.

Her face was soft, with big brown eyes and a cute little nose. The symmetry was uncanny. Her lips were full and pink and her skin was clear and creamy. It also looked to be a bit sun- kissed, like she had spent the last few months on the beach. While she still seemed very smart, she no longer had that nerdiness about her. She had gone from a cute, but mostly scraggly pre-teen, to a well rounded confident and blossomed young women.

"She's NOT hot," Draco told himself scoldingly. 'She's a beast. A stupid muggle. Annoying as hell!' he thought as he looked over his shoulder at her. She was at a table a few feet behind him, flipping through the book, pretending he wasn't there.

She looked calm and composed, as always. 'She thinks she's so great! It's fucking summer holiday, why the hell is she reading? He thought, 'ugh!' Everything she did bothered him. He looked down at his watch, he wanted this awkward situation to end by the arrival of Dumbledore. The sooner they talked about whatever it was he wanted to talk about he could get out of there.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore entered the shop. "Ah," he said with a big smile, "Greetings head boy and head girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

The expression on both their faces was identical. Their mouths dropped and their eyes widened. Conflicted whether to be overjoyed at their new achievement and position, or upset at the thought of sharing the prestige with each other.

Hermione was the first to respond. She was a levelheaded girl, and the first to realize that being head girl was far too great of a thing to let Draco being head boy bother her. She was smart enough to focus on what was really important.

"Wow," she finally forced herself to say, "That's fantastic."

"I'm glad you're excited Hermione, what you're about to embark on will take a lot of hard work that needs much ambition and enthusiasm, wouldn't you agree Mr. Malfoy?"

"Uh yes, of course headmaster," he mustered. He shot side glances at Hermione.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "It pleases me to know you're both dedicated to represent the student body and lead them all to success. Thank you very much for meeting me here, and now if you don't mind I'd like to give a debriefing, if you will, about the tasks…and benefits you'll be responsible for this year."

And with that Dumbledore went on to explain what was in store for them. The optimistic Hermione decided to focus on the fact that the majority of their duties won't even involve working together, but mostly checking up on their assigned houses and help coordinate school events. Draco, however, only thought about the part where Dumbledore said they would have to complete advanced placement assessments together. He shuddered at the thought of having to cooperate with her, while she on the other hand was worried about being forced to do all the work. Towards the end though, they were mostly concerned with their own work load and forgot about each other for awhile while their headmaster explained a few more things to them for about another hour.

"Well, many thanks again for coming dear students, I'm afraid I'm in quite a hurry so I must be off, feel free to owl me with any questions, comments or concerns you may have." And poof he was gone.

They both began to rise and Draco found himself re-annoyed. "Quite a challenge this shall be, that's for sure."

Hermione, knowing she shouldn't care but still couldn't help it, asked Draco what he meant.

"Well this is probably the most difficult year a headboy had ever had to face, it's gonna be quite hard to pull this school out of the crapper."

"Crapper?" she inquired.

"Well yeah, I mean when a wizarding school starts letting muggle-borns have head positions you know something must be wrong," he said hotly.

Hermione scoffed, she wouldn't let him hurt his feelings, even though he was the cruelest person on earth.

"Whatever Malfoy, you're such an ignorant asshole."

He was hot with anger, no one dared say such things about Draco Malfoy let alone fire back with such conviction like she did.

"What makes you think you're even fit to talk to me?" he barked back.

Hermione couldn't believe a person could be so bluntly mean.

"Oh fuck off, you're such a waste of time." She replied as she scooped up her things.

Draco was already out the door though. He couldn't think of anything that made him madder than her. He was cursing her smart mouth under his breath when he almost ran right into Trey Falcon, a Hogwarts and Slytherin alumni by one year.

"Malfoy! Hey mate?" Trey said upon recognizing his old friend.

"Falcon! What's up, just got named head boy"

"Bloody hell Malfoy! 'bout time a Slytherin got back in!"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Draco replied.

"Well dude, let me take you out for a bite in honor of our Slytherin victory."

"Sounds good," Draco started to stay as Hermione made her way out of the shop. She stopped in the door upon finding it blocked. She looked at Draco, trying not to show too much expression.

"Excuse me," she said as she slipped past him.

Much to his dismay the sight of her kept leaving him momentarily speechless and he couldn't think of anything snide to say so Hermione just walked down the side walk into the developing crowd of the Diagon Alley streets.

"WHOA!" Trey exclaimed, "Is that potty's bookworm friend!"

"Unfortunately," Draco responded. "She's head girl."

"Well damn! she's all grown up….fucking hot piece of ass right there."

"Sick dude," Draco said, "She's a mudblood."

"Who cares man, she's fine. If I were you dude I'd be working to get some hot Gryffindor lovin' in the pimp head boy suite all year," Trey laughed, "Imagine the look on potty's face if he knew you got Hermione Granger to call you daddy."

Draco laughed a bit, "You're disgusting man, she may be hot but she's still trash. I don't hit stuff below my station."

"_RIGHT_ Drake, because Pansy Parkinson is high class." Trey said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP," Draco blushed embarrassed then fired back, "Her family is friends with mine, plus I got anything I wanted from her."

"Yeah but dude….WOOF WOOF, plus anybody could get what they wanted from her."

Draco laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right, at least I didn't really like her. I mean damn, when we'd get it on I'd pretend she was someone else."

Trey broke out laughing and gave him a high five. "Next time you should pretend she's Granger," he joked.

Draco gave into a laugh as they headed of to a cafe. At least he wasn't the only one to check _her_ out and like what he saw, that made him feel a little better. But Draco was secretly very concerned. He really _really_ liked what he saw.

… … …

It wouldn't be until the Hogwarts express when the two would meet again, but that doesn't mean they weren't on each others minds for the rest of the summer holiday.

It really was true; Hermione had grown into herself quite a bit. A summer of laying in the beach and surfing all day had left her developing curves fit and soft and her body hard and toned with an over all golden glow from all the sun. The nights though, had left her quite a good seductress. Evenings spent at dance clubs and parties with muggle friends all holiday had altered Hermione. She was a lot more confident, this was a result of a combination of finding herself quite a good dancer and the new attention she was naturally drawing from all the boys.

She had had a few flings, which is very understandable for a girl her age. But she remained a respectable sweet girl, trying to break hearts as nicely as she could.

She'd give in a little, mostly for her own sake, but for the most part she remained unattainable in the eyes of boys she encountered over the summer. Half of her seemed so naive and innocent; the other seemed like a smoldering sex kitten. Males wanted to ravage her….sweetly.

Draco, however, juggled a number of girls of the summer. While he enjoyed girls immensely, he never quite felt right about constantly deceiving them all. But, they had always been quite drawn to them, he was naturally charming. With his good looks, friends and money, they practically threw themselves at him. And while it didn't always feel right, being with a girl helped him forget about even more plaguing feelings he harbored….dealing with his insane family for example.

Besides, all his friends were just like him, it was practically what he was expected to do. It just helped that he was quite good at it. On top of his hard, built body, amazingly blue eyes, gorgeous blonde hair and a rugged mysterious look he knew his way well around the female body. Deep down the girls knew the truth, he never fancied them they way they fancied him, he never cared to make them his, but most likely they decided to pretend such things weren't true.

On one particular evening, right after the meeting with Dumbledore, Draco stormed out for a night on the town after another '_pleasant'_ encounter with his father. He returned home piss drunk around 3 am. He staggered into bed but sleep didn't find him. Instead he found Hermione. She was so beautiful, her body and face was flawless…. Suddenly, he was enraged.

'Why are you thinking about her, freak! She's not worth a thought! She thinks she's so great, her and her hero friends. They're so close. They're so amazing. They do such great things. It's all a bunch of crap. She's a bunch of crap. Everyone thinks they're so great, well I see through it! She's a snooty know-it-all bitch. Too good to ever mess up. Well I know there must be something she sucks at. She's too good, mudbloods can't be as good as she is. She's got be fake…..'

'…but she's not fake, everything about her was natural. Her tan and blonde her was real, her naturally fit body… and she's so smart. How can she be so smart?...'

'She can't be! She's faking it! I wouldn't be surprised if she cheats! I bet she does….WHY ARE YOU STILL THINKING ABOUT HER? Stop it! Go to sleep! Think about quidditch, think about hexes! Think about pansy!... wait, yuck, no! just stop thinking about HER.'

Unfortunately for Draco, he had many nights like this. And each time he found himself again thinking about her he got more and more angry at himself. He'd tell himself he was pathetic, that he could have any girl, that he didn't need or want her at all. His anger was indescribable. When it wasn't focused on his hatred for Hermione, he focused it on himself.

He wasn't alone though. Hermione often thought about him too, but in a different way.

She struggled to understand why he would hate her so much. She knew he was raised to hate non-purebloods but she felt he hated her specifically as a person as well. She strained herself to think of something she did to him that could make him so mean to her, but couldn't think of anything. True, Harry and Ron gave him a lot of trouble but that was always after he's gone looking for it. It was obvious he was jealous of Harry, and his hatred of Ron was influenced by his father, among other things. Hermione wondered how much like his father he was. Hermione hoped Dumbledore's influence would show him how stupid the prejudices he has learned from home are but she wasn't sure. She wondered how much he pretended to hate Harry for his father or if he honestly did hate him for destroying Voldemort…she wondered how much he really supported the dark arts.

After all this thinking she began to feel sorry for him. He was so full of anger and hate, he was missing out on so much. A majority of it came from home which really made her sad. She was hopelessly optimistic, she decided there must be good in him somewhere. In fact, she told herself she was going to do whatever it takes to be nice and kind to him and be an example. She wanted to show him how nice and successful anyone could be, as long as they were a good person.

… … …

Dizzy… feeling utterly sick and shaking uncontrollably, Hermione tried to open the cabinet in her bathroom. It was pitch black in the middle of the night, August 31st…actually it would be September 1st by now. Unable to function properly, she let it spring open and its contents spilled all over the sink and countertop. Desperately she felt around in the dark for a small brown cyclical bottle. Once she found she immediately clawed at the child-proof top. After what seemed like an eternity she got it open and greedily devoured at least 3 little white pills.

True to the very nature of addiction, just the action itself calmed her down a little. She turned on the faucet and gulped water from her hands and splashed her face with the cool liquid. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, making out her strained face.

In a few hours the rest of her house would be up and busy, preparing to take Hermione to the train station for her first day of school. She had woken up in a panic, feeling like she should run for her life from some unnamed fear. She couldn't breathe and her head pounded. She stomach turned, she hadn't had any in forever… and all she could think of was having some. She could already feel the pills in her stomach dissolving, entering her blood stream and flowing to her brain. Her muscles relaxed and her mind cleared. She was overcome with a fuzzy sense of wellbeing.

In the morning, she would be groggy. She would have to counter the effects of the white pills with the blue ones. She knew this and she hated it. But she couldn't register the feeling of hate right now; all she could do was climb into bed, fall into a dead sleep and wait for her mother to wake her for the train.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here's the next chapter people! Please feel free to let me know what you really think. I've got the next few parts mostly thought out but I'm still undecided on the ending. Things are planned to get pretty graphic before the end, so just a heads up. Once again... please review!

… … …

It was raining when the Granger family arrived at platform 9 and ¾ 's. Hermione, bright and energetic as ever, only had two expertly packed bags and her trunk which her father helped load into the baggage car.

"Well dear," her mother said with a beaming smiling, her stark white teeth flashing, "Write as soon as you can."

"Oh Mom, don't I every year?" Hermione said, showing the same set of perfect teeth with her comforting smile.

"I just can't believe this is your last year," her Dad added.

Hermione just laughed. She thought about how any other times the uncertainty of that statement had sent her into a fit…

Hermione liked to know exactly what was going on. She was just that kind of person, there was no getting around it. The idea of this being her last year terrified her, she didn't know what she was going do yet and she hated it. It tortured her to no end. She felt everyone expected for her to know everything, and be so sure in all her actions. The pressure caused her immense amounts of pain sometimes, which often left her utterly exhausted. But not right now, the blue pills currently circulating through her system kept her energized and focused.

After hugs and kisses and the "I'm so proud"'s, "love you"'s and "miss you"'s Hermione got onto the train and began looking for her dear friends. Sadly, the first thing she found was Malfoy.

"I take it that was your uncouth, hilariously dressed parents out there wasn't it Granger?"

"What's it to you Malfoy?" she said back with as little snarl as she could. She was going to be nice, but if he was going to insult her parents…..

"You better watch you attitude with me Granger!" he demanded, "It's about time you learned to talk to important people with respect! Of course, you must really be confused about station though. Any mudblood who has stayed 7 years at Hogwarts and hasn't realized they don't belong yet must have a hardcore identity problem and needs a good lesson in how things really work."

Hermione tried to mask the sting she felt. He just called her a Mudblood to her face, again. She looked at him blankly, remembering her goal. But this was too hard, she couldn't think of anything nice to say when she had a few words of her own she desperately wanted to scream back at him. With all her might she retained herself, and as soon as her legs would move again she pushed passed him and continued down the corridor.

Draco just watched her the whole time. 'She didn't even say anything back,' he thought, 'that little snot, saying nothing is even worse when she does fire back!' He was fuming once again because of her. What had even prompted him to stop and say something? The moment he saw her there though, tall and slender, with the same shapely legs he liked so much in the bookstore. Her golden curly tendrils framed her pretty face, her brown eyes sparkled through her long black curled eye lashes. Her lips were full and pink and her cheeks had a naturally rosy hue. She wore a very complimenting white button up shirt which formed to her chest in an alluring way. Once again he found himself staring. She looked so well dressed and groomed, she looked so ready for the entire year already! It just provoked him.

His harsh words echoed in her head and she put as much distance between them as she could without breaking into a run. Her watery eyes were close to dropping a tear which frustrated her to no end. And then she heard her name being called. She looked back, it was Ron! She had completely blown passed their cart. Immediately she felt relieved, she turned to go back while disguising any signs of crying.

Harry, Ginny and Ron were already in the cart, and the before they knew it they had spent the whole entire ride catching up on holiday events, laughing and cracking jokes. It was like they had never even been apart. When Hermione told them the news about being head girl they were so excided for her that they didn't even remember to ask who headboy was. Hermione was a bit relieved though, she didn't feel like recalling how mean the head boy is to her just then, when everyone was having such a good, worry free time.

They all heard the squeal of the breaking train wheels and knew they had arrived. Excitement filled the cart as they all got up and began exiting. Ginny and Hermione began walking off together as Ginny was whispering excitedly in Hermione's ear. It was obvious Ginny had a lot she wanted to gab with Hermione about that she didn't want to talk about in front of the boys. They left together giggling.

Completely oblivious to Harry and Ron, Seamus and Colin budged right past them to exit the train themselves. Seamus let out a wolf whistle Hermione didn't hear. Colin laughed and nodded his head in enthusiastic agreement.

Ron shot an annoyed glance over to Harry, both having witnessed the whole thing.

"Looks like we're in for the same old thing as last year," said Ron bitterly, "You'd think they'd get over how hot she's gotten…. But damn her, she looks even prettier."

"Yeah, I noticed, Harry replied, "Looks like she had a good summer."

"I'm just sick of seeing all the guys drool over her, I mean Merlin, everyone knows we're her best mates"

Harry laughed, "Well you didn't think she'd stay the same little sidekick Hermione forever did you?"

"I guess you're right Harry," Ron reluctantly agreed as they headed off to the castle.

… … …

The beginning of the year feast was delicious as usual. Hermione was delighted to see all her school old friends. They ate enormous amounts of food as they talked and laughed and got reacquainted at the Gryffindor table. And, like usual, when the last of the desserts had disappeared Dumbledore got to his feet to make his yearly welcome speech and go over certain issues.

It was more or less like all the other speeches to Hermione except when it came time to announce head boy and head girl.

"I'm please to present to you this years head girl, Hermione Granger. Hermione if you could please stand," said Dumbledore.

Hermione felt a rush of excitement as she stood up and all eyes were on her. Cheers erupted from the majority of the school and praises were shouted at Hermione. It felt so great. Until, she remembered she hadn't told anyone Draco was headboy yet... Panic and embarrassment fell upon her as Dumbledore continued.

"And I'm also very pleased to announce to you headboy, Draco Malfoy! Draco if you would please stand…."

Respectable applause from all and rumpus cheering from the Slytherin table filled the hall.

Hermione smiled sheepishly and shrugged when she made eye contact with Ron and Harry, whose mouths were gaping.

The applause died down and the two took their seats as Dumbledore finished off his speech. Upon the end he dismissed everyone to find their dormitories with their house prefects. Immediately Ron and Harry ran up to Hermione.

"Draco? Headboy? How is it possible?"

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us?"

"Uh, well I forgot I suppose." She answered.

"Forgot? Forgot to tell us Draco is headboy? Hermione, he'll harass you all year…we better go tell him not to give you any…"

"Oh honestly, boys, thanks, but I can take care of myself. I think can deal with a little prat like Malfoy with no problem," she said, getting a little defensive.

"But Hermione, he's pure evil. And he hates non-purebloods. Hermione you've got to be careful around him, and don't let him push you around! Why I oughta go over there right now and make absolutely sure he knows he better not…."

"Really! Boys, thanks for the concern, but I'm not worried about him, and neither should you."

"Alright Hermione," they begrudgingly agreed, "I guess you're right. But you let us know the SECOND he needs a talking to. I won't tolerate him being an ass to our Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks guys, I'll be sure to."

It felt good knowing they were always there to protect her and support her. She smiled widely at them. Draco watched her from across the hall as she hugged them both. He especially watched the look on Ron's face as he held her tight, loving every second of being embraced against Hermione's body. He walked over to where she was.

"Granger," he interrupted. Ron and Harry looked up amazed to see him confront the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want punk?" cried Ron.

Draco shot him a murderous look. "Was I talking to the likes of you weasel?"

Harry put himself between them as he sensed Ron's anger growing.

"Got a problem Malfoy?"

"I don't recall talking you either potty!"

Hermione, annoyed and disappointed that they were already causing tension, piped up, "I believe he was just trying to address me," she said as she put her hand in Harry's face to silence him. "What do you need Malfoy?"

"I'm only here because McGonagall asked me to fetch you. Dumbledore wants to see us." He said while staring down Ron and Harry.

"Very well then, let's go," Hermione said, "See you later," she said to her friends in an annoyed tone. Even as they walked away the boys stared each other down.

"Idiots." Draco said loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Oh, yeah, and your friends are geniuses," Hermione responded as she was referring to Crabbe and Goyle already down on the floor wrestling over the last cupcake.

Embarrassed and mad, Draco said nothing else until the met Dumbledore up by his chair.

"Ah, this way my dears." He said as he led them into an office just off to the left of the great hall. Once there he handed them some books, their sashes and pins, and a map with some passwords.

"For places only headboys and girls are allowed to go." He said with a smile. "You're excused to your rooms."

They exited together looking at the maps. Much to their dismay, it looked like their rooms were conjoined.

"Bloody hell," Draco said, "what will Father say."

Hermione ignored him and made her way towards the 3rd floor. Draco followed behind her.

After many twist and turns they found themselves at the beginning of a long dim corridor. Judging from where they were, it appeared there were many roundabout ways to get the entrance to their quarters. Their main door was doubled and tall dark cherry wood. A painting of Dumbledore's mother hung above it.

"It is customary for the headgirl to pick the password on the first night," said the painting.

Hermione smiled, "Ferret" she said.

"Very well," said the painting, "ferret it is." And the doors opened.

"Think you're clever do you?" Draco said hotly.

"Oh relax Malfoy, it was just a little joke."

"Well that joke just might cost you dearly Granger," he said. But Hermione wasn't listening.

She was in awe of the huge beautiful room. The commons was circular, leading her to believe they were in their own tower. To the left and to the right were long staircases, which meant their bedrooms were their own smaller towers as well. The center was filled with burgundy, overstuffed, leather armchairs and sofa surrounding a dark cherry-wood parlor table arranged near a huge fireplace. To the left and right of the fireplace were extremely tall book shelves filled with reference books and supplies privy to only headboy and girl. It was dim, cozy and classy.

"Well this will do I suppose," Draco said, "Oh yeah…." He added, "I bet this is a mansion compared to what luxury you're used too eh muggle-born? Better not take this for granted right?"

Hermione looked at him with hurt and frustration. She held her tongue back and decided to just get away from him. She turned to go up the stairs and see her room, leaving Draco distraught and his hunger for her attention unfed.

It was amazing, her room had its own set of sofas and chairs for more private company, a huge down-feathered bed with a silky white canopy, french-windows that opened up to a beautiful view of the lake, a corner for studying, with her own cherry-wood desk and door that led to the bathroom.

The bathroom was big and vaulted too. The front half had the walls covered in floor to ceiling mirrors with marble floors and countertops, and through an archway was a bathtub big enough to be a small swimming pool. It was steaming with sweet smells and had many decorative knobs and levers for bubbles and soaps. Just beyond the bath tub was a square room with 5 different shower heads aimed to the middle, a huge marble shower! Hermione was amazed.

"How beautiful," she said to herself

"It is, isn't it," Draco said suddenly.

Startled by the fact that she wasn't alone, she jumped. Draco was standing in a doorway opposite hers. They shared this bathroom; it connected to both their bedrooms. Hermione, still startled stared speechlessly at him as she thought of what it was going to be like sharing a bathroom with him.

Draco smiled a little as he watched her. He knew he had frightened her and he liked it, for once her guard wasn't up and she didn't know what to do at first.

"You know, Granger, if you're going to check me out all the time you could at least make your staring a little more subtle."

Embarrassed, Hermione snapped out of it. How arrogant of him! "Don't flatter yourself Draco, I just spaced out for a second," she finally said.

"Yeah, well I tend to make a lot of girls go dizzy and forget where they are from time to time," he said smugly.

Once again Hermione was taken back. Was he being flirty or making fun of her?

Draco loved it when she didn't know what to make of things. Miss always in control didn't know what to do.

"Well goodnight," he said with a sly smile. He turned to go, but stopped suddenly; he faced back at her and looked her up and down. 'Damn,' he thought to himself. And with that he kissed the air while looking her right in the face and left the bathroom.

Hermione turned and closed the door, and rested her back against it. 'What the hell was that?' she thought, 'He just checked me out, and acted like he was hitting on me.' She didn't know what to think. She wondered about it while she got ready for bed. Soon her thoughts turned to how ludicrous it would be if she flirted back. She laughed out loud. 'Yeah right,' she told herself, 'that'll be the day; I don't care how attractive he is.'

She meant it too, she could barely tolerate him. But…she did admit to herself how sexy he was. His body was large and hard and his face was memorizing. She fell asleep still puzzled by his behavior.

Draco knew she didn't know what to think either, and he loved it. He had found his power over her, something to use against her! 'So perfect and organized' he thought, 'until I come around…then you don't know what to do, do you? Little Hermione Granger….off her pedestal… and in the palm of my hand.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I'm glad to hear you like it. If there's anyone else out there reading this I'd love to know what you think. Feel free to be as honest as you'd like. I'd really appreciate it! Well anyways, here's what I came up with next.

… … …

The next day was a very hectic. It all started with sharing the bathroom together. Hermione, the earlier riser, still a little uneasy about Draco's behavior, got the bathroom first and locked the doors. Maintaining Hermione's head of beautiful long curls wasn't necessarily a quick procedure. After an hour Draco was about to break down the door. Hermione didn't mean to be a hog; she thought all a boy needed was half an hour to get ready. But apparently prissy little Draco Malfoy needed a little more time than that, and he wasn't very understanding

Draco was an only child, he wasn't used to sharing. Let alone with her. Just the thought of not having enough time before class to perfect his hair made him furious. He violently banged on the door screaming obscenities. Hermione was terrified he would get through the door but she couldn't yell out to him loud enough for him to hear over the noise he was making. She frantically tossed her towel away and threw on her clothes. With one out stretched hand she unlocked his door and took off running, then slammed hers shut, grabbed her bag and headed down to the great hall.

She met all her Gryffindor friends at breakfast. Their smiley friendly faces cheered her a bit as they all compared their schedules. Lots of demanding classes this year, that's for sure.

"How long does it take you to get ready in the morning Harry?" Hermione asked after awhile.

"I dunno, 10-15 minutes I guess." Harry answered

"How about you Ron?" she asked again

"Like 2 minutes," he responded with a mouth full of pancakes, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," she said glumly. Draco finally made his way to breakfast, his icy eyes stared her down all the way to the Slytherin table. His hair looked great.

Things didn't get much better through out the day. Turns out they had a lot of classes together. Every time Hermione raised her hand she heard a scoff or moan from Draco.

'What a know-it-all' he thought, 'does she always have to show off what a nerd she is?'

'Ugh, look at him, acting so 'cool' and 'badass' like that, slouching down and cracking jokes. He's so immature.' She thought as she watched him goof off with his friends, not take any notes, and not pay attention the whole class period!

Potions was horrible. Hermione almost became sick as she watched Draco suck up to Snape. Eavesdropping on a particularly disgusting comment about how black Snape's robe looked that day, Hermione dropped her beaker into her cauldron. Snape took 5 points from Gryffindor and Malfoy and his goons laughed.

The day continued like this for hours. Everything she did aggravated him to no end. All day Hermione watched Draco be rude and insult others. They couldn't have disliked each other more, yet they couldn't stop watching each other. They were both very frustrated, which they just took out on each other. Draco had had enough of watching the princess go about her perfect dorky way with her lame friends.

'C'mon Drac, don't let her get to you. She's not as levelheaded as she seems remember? Her panties bunch up when you hit on her.' He recalled the memory of the previous night in the bathroom with a smile. 'Well I don't really mind thinking about her, as long as her panties are involved….' His smile grew more. Just at that moment, Hermione looked up at him from her desk across the transfiguration room. Draco winked at her. Hermione immediately put her head back down and acted very involved in her notes. Draco chuckled to himself.

'She is the hottest girl in this room,' Draco decided. 'In fact, as much as it sucks, she is way hotter than any purebloods here….She'd probably be the hottest girl in any room…. Actually, I can't really think of anyone who is sexier, or who has a nicer body…' Draco found himself lost in his thoughts as he stared at her crossed creamy legs visible from her hiked up robes and his pants grew extremely warm.

'Goddamn her,' he thought, 'making me act like a fucking 1st year right in the middle of class.' Draco once again tore himself apart over how much he thought about her. Insult after insult he yelled at and degraded himself. He was sick of not being able to control his own thoughts.

Suddenly, he was back to being mad at her. This was her fault. She was the reason he kept beating himself up! He hated his attraction to her more than he hated her herself. But then why did he enjoy thinking about her in that way so much?

'It's not me,' he decided, 'It's my dick! And as far as what dicks look for, it didn't pick a bad specimen….yeah….I shouldn't beat myself up so much. I'm not weird, what guy wouldn't want her...? But that doesn't mean its right for her to constantly invade my mind!' That's when he decided. 'I've got to make her mine!' his mind turning on him once again.

'I've got to have her, just _once._ And then I'll be able to move on, the desire, the mystery, will be gone, I won't think about her anymore! Ha! It's perfect! Not only will I get over this ridiculous obsession with her, but Hermione Granger, Miss Perfect, will officially be marked imperfect. Nothing will ever be the same for her once everyone knows Hermione, part of the golden trio, mega-fighter of the dark arts, slept with Draco, a Malfoy _and_ Slytherin, and liked it!' Draco broke out into a big satisfied smile, but his personal gloating session was interrupted by Ms. McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, here's a note for you." She informed him

Startled, Draco popped up. He took the letter from his teacher and slowly opened it. "Draco Malfoy," he read to himself, "Please meet with me today after dinner in my office for a debriefing on your first assessment. Be sure to inform Hermione to come as well and please, do be punctual. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."

… … …

Hermione had spent the afternoon visiting Hagrid and playing chess in the Gryffindor tower, a.k.a. letting all the Gryffindor boys have a fair chance to flirt with her. She had just entered the head quarters about 10 minutes before dinner when she saw Draco coming down his staircase. She felt a sudden surge of fear. After his tantrum that morning, and a day of evil looks and snide comments, she was certain he was furious with her.

Imagine how tense she was then, when he smiled mysteriously and approached her so closely that if they were the same height they'd be nose to nose. Only the top of her head fell just under his nose.

Hermione didn't speak or move. She didn't know what to do. What was he going to do? He just inhaled deeply. Did he just sniff her hair? He let out a small happy sigh.

"You smell like lavender," he said.

Hermione didn't respond. She just stood there stiff as a board.

Draco laughed, "You need to learn to relax, baby," he said. And then he ran one hand through her soft curly hair. He was still right next to her.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a chuckle, "...that would be one lucky cat if he had your tongue." Draco laughed at his own innuendo.

"Well," he said, "Dumbledore wants to see us in his office after dinner. Hope to see you there." And then he walked right out the door without looking back.

Hermione stood there for a few more seconds, totally confused. And, as much as she hated to admit it, a little intrigued. He smelled really good too, husky, yet sweet. And she could feel warmth radiating from him in that close proximity. His presence was so overbearing it made her weak in the knees, and butterflies exploded in her stomach when he reached out and touched her. Hermione shook her head, as if trying to wake from a dream.

She finally remembered why she went to the head quarters. She pushed Draco out of her mind, dropped her bag off in her room and freshened up a little. She had heard so many rumors today that Dean Thomas had the hots for her. And although she didn't really know how she felt about him just yet, there was no harm in trying to look cute just in case. She's heard lots of rumors like that today. Boys have definitely noticed how she had grown up since she was a little first year.

'I wonder if Draco thinks I'm pretty.' Hermione thought, '…what? No I don't! Who cares what he thinks! He's probably just trying to mess with me by thinking I'll fall for some cruel stupid joke. Anyone who'd freaked-out on somebody so bad in the morning and then try to hit on them that very same night can't be for real. I wonder what he's up to…' Hermione continued to wonder was she walked down to dinner.

The only conclusion that she could come to was to just keep her distance. She had no reason not to trust him, but no reason to trust him either. Better safe than sorry.

'Crap,' she realized, 'It'll be hard to keep distance when we're supposed to work together!' she realized remembering their meeting they were having after dinner. 'Oh well, I'll bet he won't help anyways. Probably for the best, I can do a better job myself. And even if he does help, I'll just keep it strictly focused on the project; get it done as quickly as possible.'

"Hermione!" Ron cried interrupting her thoughts as she entered the great hall.

"Hermione! Over here!" said Dean.

"Hey there Hermione, wanna sit here?" said Seamus.

Hermione giggled as she sat down to eat with her friends.

… … …

Hermione was already sitting in one of the armchairs in front Dumbledore's desk when Draco walked in.

"Hello, how are my dear students?" beamed Albus Dumbledore, "How are the rounds going?"

As heads of the school Hermione and Draco were supposed to check on 2 houses every night. Hermione had Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Draco had Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"I'm finding it well enough." Draco said.

"Me too," said Hermione, "no problems really."

"Excellent! Well, lets get right to it then shall we?" said Dumbledore. "You need to write a 4 scroll paper on how Muggles can't physiologically handle knowing about the wizarding world and why. You should include the history of methods pertaining to hiding the wizarding world and a detailed bibliography. I'd like it on my desk in one week please. That will be all if there are no questions."

Hermione found it quite straightforward. But a huge amount of work! And it was only the 1st day of school! They said goodnight to their headmaster and exited his office.

Hermione thought it would be best not to waste anytime and get started on seeing how well Draco was going to cooperate.

"Draco," she said as they walked down the dark empty halls together, "I think it would be best if we put all feelings aside and just try to do our best on this project because if we don't…."

"Say that again." Draco interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. She was hoping he wasn't going to start with something mean.

"Say that again." He said once more.

"Uh… I think it's important that we focus on the project and just get it over with?"

Draco laughed. "No silly, say my name again."

Hermione just stared at him.

Draco expression grew serious and he looked at her intensely, "You always call me Malfoy."

Hermione still didn't say anything, just looked at him inquisitively. Draco stepped towards her.

"I liked the way it sounded when you said my name," he said, "I'd like to see if I could get you to scream it."

Dumfounded, Hermione tried to say something but it proved to be pointless. Before she could even register what he just said and think of a response she was pushed against the wall by Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

She felt his hot lips on her mouth as his body pressed tightly against her. Draco found himself quite comfortable against her luscious body, while Hermione could barely breathe or move. His kiss paralyzed her and she became light headed. She felt his wet tongue slip in between her lips. Part of her was afraid, and whispered this wasn't right and that she should stop it. But the other half wasn't even listening and wasn't ready to stop yet. Subconsciously she must have made a compromise with herself, she didn't protest as Draco's tongue massaged hers deeply, but she didn't participate either. She just let her mouth be opened and enjoyed his warm slippery caress. It wasn't until she felt his hands grip her hips and his pelvis press aggressively against hers that she snapped out of it.

She was being held against her will to a stone wall by a person who has harassed her and her friends many, many times in the past. Her body no longer limp, she turned her face away from his and pushed him away by the shoulders with her hands.

"What the hell?" Hermione finally said after caught a breath of air.

Draco, still looming over her, keeping her to the wall smiled slyly. "Don't act like you don't like it Granger, you know I did." He tried pinning her again, this time letting her feel his hardening mound as he pressed his body against hers.

Hermione gasped as his arousal became blatantly obvious. Knowing she was the cause of it sent shivers through her body. What was he trying to do? This was so not like him, it made no sense. Hermione felt sick with uncertainty, confused at her own reactions to his advancements. She couldn't possibly be enjoying this could she? This was definitely not right.

"Stop it Draco," she said firmly.

"Neither of us wants me to stop Granger, your shaky knees and flushed face tell me so," he said and he tried to kiss her again.

Hermione turned her face away and pushed him away again harder this time.

Draco took a few steps back, he looked at her with an angry expression, then he softened.

"It's ok Hermione," he whispered, "I want you."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you," she said, trying to sound brave.

Draco looked at her through squinted eyes. "Sure you don't," he said sarcastically as he moved in again, this time taking a handful of her ass.

"Start believing it Malfoy!" she said with more conviction as she pushed him away much harder this time, only he wouldn't budge.

He was much stronger than her and Hermione became well aware of it. Her fighting and pushing was useless and he began kissing and sucking her neck. The sensation sent shocks through her body. Her squirming only made him grip her harder. Hermione felt him tightening around her and becoming more aggressive and she was filled with emotion.

"Stop it Malfoy! Hermione cried trying one more failed attempted at pushing him away. She had no choice; she kicked him right in the shin.

Surprised by the intense pain, Draco dropped his arms and cried out. He went to his good legs knee and clutched his shin as he grimaced in pain. Hermione slipped away and began running to Gryffindor's tower.

"HERMIONE!" she heard Draco yell after her. "Run all you want baby, I'll get you sooner or later!"

…Hermione didn't stop running until she was at the fat lady portrait. She stopped to catch her breathe, and organize her thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she wondered. 'Why would he want to kiss me? He hates me! He must be trying to hurt me some how, he was being so aggressive.' She thought as she recalled his actions.

To be fair, he didn't really ever hurt her, his moves were smooth and forcefully, but never painful. Hermione's heart was pounding and she was hot all over. She felt all shaky. She was scared, she thought, and angry. Not excited. None of that was enjoyable. At first maybe it was…. After all he was an attractive boy, and a skilled kisser. And he was man-handling her like she was irresistible, like she was driving him wild and he couldn't control himself. Knowing she had that effect on him gave her such a rush. It felt so great, so exhilarating. But then, she thought about the absurdity of the situation.

Draco Malfoy making out with her in a dark hallway? It was insane. Completely unthinkable. Hermione hated the unpredictable. She needed everything to be practical and organized, if things weren't that way she frightens and panics. Her whole life she planned and organized everything that would happen to her. And she definitely didn't plan any late night make-out sessions with a notorious prick.

She freaked out, and when he wouldn't do as she said, she became very scared. Especially when she thought she wouldn't be able to get away since he was so powerful. She shuddered when she imagined what might have happened then, and then decided not to think about it.

Her breathing had calmed but her heart was still pumping. 'Just left over adrenaline,' she told herself.

And what was with what he yelled at her? "I'll get you sooner or later"? Was that a threat? She was still terrified. He could easily hurt her, even though he didn't just then. Just what was it he wanted? She couldn't go back to her room, surely he'd be there. Which is what brought her to Gryffindor's front step. She ran to there out of instinct, the closest safe place she could think of at the time

"Are you alright child?" said the fat lady finally.

Spooked Hermione looked up, "Oh yes," she said, "Just tired."

"Very well, coming in are you?" Asked the painting.

"Yes please…uh 'phoenix tears'" Hermione said giving the universal password only heads knew to get into any house.

"Hermione! How nice of you to visit!" squealed Ginny, "...are you ok? You look a little pale…."

Hermione laughed oddly and gave Ginny a big smile, "Oh I'm fine Ginny, just little worn out, not to worn out for a sleep over though! what do you say?"

… … …

Hermione listened to Ginny talk and talk and talk about the boys in her grade for a good 2 hours. Hermione put on a very convincing charade of being calm and bubbly. But Hermione had lots of practice; she was a very good actress.

Hermione doubted that there was anyone in the world who knew how she truly felt. So afraid of failure, so terrified of screwing up, especially when everyone grew accustomed to her being so good at everything. She didn't think people's expectations of her were fair, but she didn't want to let anyone down. Her teachers, her friends, and her parents were all used to her being so successful and smart.

It wasn't surprising then, when in just her 2nd year she began suffering from intense anxiety. This is why after her 3rd year she began stealing prescription pills from her parent's medical office whenever she was there.

She remembered her first time. She was visiting for Christmas. She went in with them to their dentistry office one day. She ended up wandering around the building into a hospital storage office. She saw the pill inventory there and has been taking them ever since. She had so much grueling homework and she was taking all those classes not to mention the time-turner complicated everything!. And all that business with Sirius being on the loose, not knowing if he was going to do harm to Harry or not. Not to mention the physiological damage of 2 encounters with the Dark Lord himself within 2 years. She hadn't slept in months, and she could barely keep down a meal she was so stressed. So many things were out of her control; her beloved friends' safety, the security of the school, the wizarding world potentially in the beginning of a dark arts overtake.

But the pills, they helped her control her own emotions. Hermione had to control all she could. She was so afraid of what losing control could mean. It was so risky, so many bad things could happen if not every thought and action was planned out and controlled. The white pills were Valium. They calmed her down at night and let her get her much needed sleep when she couldn't make herself calm down, when she couldn't sleep at all. The little blue ones were Ateral. They countered the drowsy effects of the Valium brilliantly, and they helped her stay totally focused during class when her mind just couldn't concentrate on its own anymore. No one had any idea she was taking them almost daily.

Right now, as the hyper redhead in the bed next to her finally drifted off to sleep, Hermione was shaking and sweating profusely. All she could think about was the sweet calming effects of the substance she had become so dependent on. She hated herself for it, but they made her feel so good.

She couldn't believe the irony of the situation. Her pills that had been there for her so many times in the past were now out of her reach. She was far too scared to go get her Valiums because Draco was there. And yet the reason she wanted them was to stop feeling so scared. They let her down. Her pills couldn't help her. She knew then, that she would have to help herself. Her dependency had left her more scared and nervous than she would have been in the same situation had she never started taking them. She couldn't believe she was ever stupid enough to believe drugs would help her more than they hurt her. So much for being the smart girl with common sense everyone thought she was.

'That's it,' she thought as she lay wide awake in physical and emotional pain, 'Fuck the pills. I'm done with them. I've got to conquer things on my own!'

It was really too bad that when she finally decided she was honestly going to quit taking them that someone would soon find out about them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just an fyi, this chapter gets little dirty. A warning for some and a relief for others haha.

… … …

For the millionth time Draco flipped over on his side. He beat his pillow down, then fluffed it up again and lay down to sleep. Seconds later he was moving again. It was 3 a.m. and he was still wide awake.

'I've never felt softer lips,' he thought, 'and she tastes so sweet, her mouth is like warm liquid sugar.' Kissing her replayed in his mind over and over, the sweet sensation of her hot pink tongue under his as she turned to putty in his hands. His arms wrapped tightly around her curvaceous waist as they were embraced together. Nothing had ever felt that good before, he recalled how he tingled all over as it was happening. Kissing Hermione was far more pleasurable than he had ever expected, which was amazing since in his imagination all that time she was fantastic. He knew any physical action with Hermione would be hot, he was genuinely surprised how much he liked one kiss.

He longed so achingly for more. All he could think about was the next time he'd get her in private and how difficult arranging that would be. She never went to her room after he put the moves on her in the hall. He hadn't seen her since she kicked him and ran. Silly girl didn't know that Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted; she was just delaying the inevitable. Draco thought of the huge bruise he now had on his tender left leg. 'It was worth it.' he thought fondly of the event. His only regret was he let her get so mad and scared. He wondered if he'd have to take things into his own hands in before Hermione would calm down and let things happen smoothly. It was going to be really hard to get her again, but he'd think of something.

He tossed and turned once more. He laid there for a bit but he didn't even come close to sleep. 'That's it' he said. He wasn't going just lay there if he wasn't even going to get some rest. If he was to be awake, he figured he might as well do something constructive. He got up and turned the lamp on his desk on.

… … …

Hermione told Ginny to go on ahead to breakfast when morning finally arrived.

"I'm having bad cramps," she half lied, "I want to sleep for as long as I can, I don't want food anyways."

Ginny understood completely, "Alright," she said, "I hope you feel better, see you later then."

As soon as everyone had cleared out of the Gryffindor tower and it was safe to assume everyone was at breakfast, even Draco, Hermione headed to her dorm. She quietly opened the door and peered into her commons just to make sure it was empty, and then she darted up to her room.

She took a quick shower and put on some mascara and chap stick. She changed into some fresh clothes and opened her top drawer to put on her favorite charm necklace. It was of a broomstick; Ron got it that summer and sent it to her as an 'I miss you' gift over the holiday. As she dug around for it her hand came across a small brown bottle. She picked it up and looked at it. She took 2 aterals.

It's not as bad as it sounds. Hermione knew enough about prescription dependency to know it was unwise to go cold turkey. The body reacts violently and the person often becomes very ill and doesn't succeed in quitting. One must wean themselves off of them. And today was going to be a very rough day. Her stomach was already in knots and she dreaded seeing Draco on top of getting no sleep whatsoever. She was worried she wouldn't be able to pay attention or get her work done. Yes, today was not a good day to cut down the dosage. She'd take two today and maybe only 1 valium tonight. Then tomorrow, if she was ready, she would only take 1 and ½ aterals. Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to ignore the blatant fact that she was making excuses, she looked tired and sullen.

It was only the 2nd day of school and already things were turned upside down. She had tons of homework, extra head duties, no sleep, had been sexually assaulted and to make things even worse she was too messed up in the head to even be honest with her friends about it.

She didn't know why she didn't tell Ginny. Or go straight to Harry or Ron, who already offered to protect her. She just didn't want them to worry about her. Perhaps she was afraid of sounding weak and dramatic. Maybe she wanted to be the type of person who could always take care of themselves. It was like Hermione expected herself to run the whole world, an impossible job for anyone.

She could feel stress and exhaustion settle into her bones and thought about how long the day would be as she anxiously awaited the effects of her pills. "This isn't being strong," she said out loud. "What have you done to yourself?"

… … …

The day was so long and painful for both of them. On top of 4 chapters out of their history text, an herbology vocabulary list, a 3 page potions pre-lab and practice for a transfiguration test, Hermione judged they'd have to get started on their head assessment paper tonight because it would take a few hours of work every day if it was to be done in time. The thought of approaching him, let alone working with him made her sick and she dwelled on it all day.

While Draco really didn't say anything to her all day, nice or mean, she felt his eyes on her constantly. She'd try to sneak glances at him without making it obvious. She found his expression to be placid, not the piercing or menacing look she was expecting. He almost looked emotionless, but with a small touch of warmth to his face. He caught her looking once and made calm eye contact with hers. His eyes seemed deep, almost thoughtful. Hermione looked away. 'He's just messing with me,' she thought, getting angry at him. 'This is so much fun for him, making me so uncomfortable. What an ass! I won't be his plaything!'

She decided she'd stand up to him. She'd tell him after dinner she'd be working on the project in their commons if he wanted to help, otherwise he could just piss off and not distract her.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Harry asked while they were walking to their next class together, "You seem a bit distracted."

"Oh," Hermione said, trying to force a smile and walk a little taller, "It's just all homework I think, lots from Dumbledore."

"Ouch," Harry replied, "Well I know it's unlikely that I can contribute to advance subjects, but let me know if there's anything even I could do to help."

"Thanks Harry," she said, with a real smile this time, "That's really sweet."

All day she had been giving herself speeches and pep talks on how to be confident and assertive. She avoided her room all day, hiding in the library or in the great hall. She had run out of time, dinner had been over for well over an hour and all of her other homework was completed long ago. She had no choice but to approach him, but when it came time to actually do it she felt terrified. She didn't know how he'd react, so all she could do was hope for the best.

With a deep breath she told the portrait the password and the doors swung open. The commons was dark, with only the light from a large fire lighting the table. Draco was standing by it, looking into the flames. He no longer had on his school robes, but instead his un-tucked blue dress shirt was visible over his khakis pants. The scruffy casual look was extremely attractive on him.

He looked up at the sound of the door. He was glad to see she finally showed up when she did. He guessed she would around this time. In fact he had spent the majority of the afternoon psychologically analyzing her. He was very pleased to see so far he had been correct in guessing her behavior. He hoped he'd be right about a lot more things pertaining to her tonight. He felt confident that he had an accurate understanding of the way she worked.

Hermione poised herself to look confident. She walked towards him with a determined expression, she tossed her bag to the floor and undid her robes on tossed them on her bag too, trying to come off as relaxed and not intimidated. Again Draco was pleased, he thought she might act like this. He didn't, however, expect to find her "serious act" so adorable. She looked so sexy in her gray pleated skirt with a soft pink blouse and her determined stance.

"Listen Malfoy," she began her speech, "I'm going to get started on our project tonight so if you're interesting in working on it with me you're more then welcome as long we're completely…."

"I already did it." He said cutting her off.

"W-What?" she managed to stammer.

"Last night," he explained vaguely. "…couldn't sleep."

Hermione looked at him with suspicion. He gestured to the coffee table as he walked away from the fire, seating himself in the middle of the sofa.

Hermione looked at the papers and books on the table; she picked up a scroll and began skimming through it. She didn't get to read it all but couldn't believe it was there. She looked down at all the books, they seemed like legitimate resources, she even found their names and authors in the bibliography. She looked at Draco in utter amazement.

"This is unreal." She said.

Draco shrugged, "Wasn't that hard."

Hermione looked at him intently, "Did you cheat?" she said firmly, "because if you paid some Slytherin to….

Draco laughed out loud, "Heavens no," he said smiling, "You know very well there's no one in Slytherin who could've wrote that."

Hermione knew he had a point. "It must've been so difficult," she said confused, "Why did you do it? …I mean I would've helped you know, if you think I'm stupid or something and would've screwed it up well then you can just…."

"Hermione just shut up for a sec," Draco said abruptly. "I did it so we could have this chance to talk."

"Talk?" Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah," he said "You know, when at least two people say things back and forth to each other in order to form a conversation… a conversation is-"

"I know what it is!" Hermione said snidely to his sarcastic comment.

Draco smiled, "Then please sit" he said as he patted next to him. He sensed her hesitation so he quickly added, "Look Hermione I just want to apologize for something, please don't make it harder." His steely blue eyes met her amber ones and they showed only signs of sincerity.

Hermione slowly sunk into the overstuffed leather sofa right next to him. It didn't seem like it from standing up because Draco made it somehow appear like there was more space, but she found herself extremely near him. The proximity made her a little woozy. She got a gentle whiff of his cologne, and an over all sense of his size as he turned towards her. His was lean and athletic with broad shoulders and thick arms. There faces were inches apart as he looked right at her.

"I wish you'd relax," Draco said, "I know I may have freaked you out last night but I promise I mean you know harm."

"I'm relaxed," she lied.

"Okay…" Draco continued, "But I really am sorry about how I acted earlier. There's no excuse for it, I never meant to scare you or hurt you I swear."

"Then what were you trying to do," Hermione asked firmly.

"I don't know," Draco tried to explain, "I don't get it myself. It's just that…. When I'm around you, I go all crazy."

"Crazy?" repeated Hermione, confused.

"Yeah," Draco went on, "I hate it, But when I'm around you…" he said slowly look at her with a hint of nervousness in his eyes. He licked his lips and tried to regain his concentration away from her soft pretty face. Hermione was growing increasingly aware of his body language as he seemed to turn and sink towards her against his own will.

"But when I'm around you I can't help but want to kiss you." He said as he put his hand on her knee.

His touch and his words caused butterflies to explode in her stomach as she looked him right into his dreamy blue eyes. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want him to stop.

"I want you so bad Hermione," he said, and he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a soft sweet kiss, it only lasted a few seconds, but it proved to be long enough.

Draco pulled his face away little, to see Hermione there with her eyes still closed. She didn't look mad. In fact, she gently put her hand on his cheek and he knew he could move in for another kiss. They softly kissed a few more times until Hermione on her own opened her mouth a little inviting Draco's tongue in. Draco smiled to himself, everything had worked and he was in heaven. He slid his tongue in and said hello to Hermione's, then he slid in as much as he could, pulling their mouths deeply together.

They kissed passionately like that for awhile. Hermione was overcome with a warm intense feeling. When Draco finally slid his tongue out to let her catch his breath he was met with the surprise of Hermione's tongue in his mouth. It felt so amazing as Hermione's tongue rubbed on his. Then to his pleasurable surprise she guided his tongue back into her mouth and then began sucking on it. Draco let out an internal shudder due to how intensely arousing that was. Their mouths peeled apart and Draco soon felt a tiny nibble on his bottom lip and he shivered again at her sensual expert kissing.

Full of his own tricks as well, Hermione didn't even notice the transition between sitting up and laying down until she felt Draco's weight as he sank into her. He laid snuggly on top of her and she felt his arms go around his neck as he gripped her hips.

Hermione let out a quiet moan as Draco began kissing her neck. As it would turn out, having a guy lick and nibble her ear and small of her neck arouses her to the extreme. She shivered as he kept pecking her earlobe. His hands moved up her sides and she felt all tingly as he slid his hands over her chest and cupped the sides of her breasts for a moment. He only wanted to test the waters but touching her there proved to be extremely tempting for him as well. He slid his hands back down and gave her ass a squeeze as he resumed kissing her lips. Hermione's own hands began sliding down his back to his shoulders, almost clawing him whenever he did anything that made her tense up with pleasure.

Now extremely turned-on, Draco was growing very hot and hard. He began kissing her more intensely and squeezed her ass harder. Hermione's moans were a bit louder this time as his hand moved farther down her hip and across her thigh. He lifted up her skirt and he felt Hermione freeze when she felt his hand on her upper inner thigh. He knew he was pushing his luck but he just couldn't resist, nor probably stop, even if he had too.

He lightly stroked the outside crotch of her panties in a long, slow, back and forth motion right between her legs. The sensation of the fabric of her underwear being massaged into her delicate skin caused Hermione's back and legs to tense and her head hung back. Draco could feel heat radiating from her middle and even the outside of her panties growing moist. Now he was now focusing his fingers to a specific spot, tickling lightly where he knew her clit was beneath her knickers. Each of her millions and millions of sensitive nerve endings there were growing more and more stimulated and Hermione began breathing deeper. She was still under Draco weight kissing him deeply as pressure began to grow in her and she became more and more turned on. She found herself yearning intensely for something she couldn't - or didn't want to - pinpoint. Her body wanted things her mind didn't want to admit to.

Draco could feel her breathing deeper and deeper. Being a male, he was more than ready to go on, in fact, quitting now would be painful. He knew she was unsure but he didn't want to stop. He was still subconsciously trying to convince her. He began rubbing her clit in deep hard circles. Hermione's hips involuntarily tensed towards Draco's hand. She was growing wetter and wetter and the sensations were growing more powerful making her want more.

He could sense Hermione starting to question the yearning of her body. She slowed their kissing and her arms went a little limper around him.

"Draco," she whispered

"Hermione," Draco moaned, trying to pretend he didn't here her tone and kissed her more deeply.

"Draco," she said against his mouth, louder this time, making it more obvious she wanted his attention and he needed to stop.

Before she could even get his name out all the way Draco tried one last desperate attempt to persuade Hermione to give into her desire. He slid his hand down her panties letting his actual fingers slip around to her clit. She felt hot and creamy.

Hermione let out a little scream at the shock of his hand. She tired pushing him away but Draco retreated his hand before she had a reason to get violent.

"I need to stop." She said

"No, Hermione…" Draco said with his eyes closed tight, "Why?" he pleaded as he tried to kiss her again.

"No Draco," she uttered as she turned away. She began squirming, trying to get out from underneath him.

"Please Hermione…" he begged, he half way lifted himself off of her as to not anger her, yet he still held onto her like he really didn't want to let go. He tried to softly kiss her neck again, knowing she liked it.

Hermione whimpered as she tried to slide out from under him. He was making it so hard. But she couldn't go back now. She freed herself and tried to get away from the couch.

She let out another little scream when she felt Draco grab her skirt from the couch.

"Don't do this," Draco said earnestly.

Hermione slapped his hand down and ran her upstairs. The last thing Draco heard from her that night was the slam of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm really happy to see that a lot of you enjoyed the make-out scene. I've never written anything like that before and I managed to surprise myself… a lot haha. I've already got ideas formulating for future steamy scenes, lol. By the way, Draco may have grey eyes but Tom Felton has blue. I know this fic is in the book section but I couldn't help but have Tom in mind, he is so gorgeous. Hope you don't mind J. This chapter ran kind of short, but I predict longer ones are in development. Please keep r&ring!

… … …

Hermione collapsed into her bed. She couldn't believe herself. What had she just done?

She just had the most intensely erotic moment of her young adult life. With Draco Malfoy. And they didn't even really get to 2nd base.

She went to her dresser and took 3 valiums.

… … …

Draco took the coldest shower he's ever taken. He needed to cool down. In a way Hermione was lucky, she had artificial peace of mind. Now it was Draco's turn to be confused.

No longer hot and bothered, he turned off the water and dripped into his room with a towel around his waist. He recalled the 1st time he saw her since last year, just a few weeks ago in the book store with Dumbledore. He hadn't ceased to think about her since, and his mind's attention to her has more then doubled since the Hogwart's Express just over 48 hours ago. In such a short time he's been through such a roller coaster with her. He hated her with the fire of a thousand suns one moment, and thought she was so beautiful that he could barely speak the next. He would admire her flawlessness and then in the next instant he'd be utterly disgusted by it. He wanted to hold her and destroy her. His insides battle against each other and he was so exhausted by it. One thing was for sure though, both sides wanted her. Being with a girl had never felt the way it had with Hermione. He never wanted anyone like he wanted her. Everything she did felt so good, it burned him.

He felt an intense ache when she left him there on the couch. When she made it clear she didn't want to be with him. What was this pain deep in his chest? Heartbreak?

'No way,' Draco thought, 'no way _that_ mudblood is going to make _me_ feel rejected! She's a filthy tease, that's all she is. If she thinks she's going to get away with this she's got another thing coming.'

But not even Draco completely believed his thoughts. His pride hurt and his heart ached, he didn't understand it. He barely knew Hermione. Just that she was smart and ambitious. 'And really brave,' he thought. Not even he could face Voldemort, and he wasn't even hated by Voldemort, unlike Potter and Potter's supporters. 'She's really loyal as well,' he went on, not many people would follow a friend into such dark situations, 'even if those friends are total losers…. Maybe I know her better then I think I do,' he decided. After all, he knew her well enough to know how to set things up just right enough to get a kiss. 'But it didn't work, it blew up in my face. I don't get why she'd lead me on like that.' Hermione didn't seem like the slutty type. 'Maybe she has everyone fooled,' he thought, trying to figure it out, 'or maybe she hates me and is just torturing me for fun, she's probably laughing her ass off right now.… But she really doesn't seem like a cruel person. Besides she didn't even know I wanted her till yesterday….ugh, I don't get it. She seemed liked she wanted it this time, in fact, I know she did. She was enjoying herself just as much as I was!'

Draco had never had girl problems before. A girl not crawling all over him was new concept for Draco, and because he is stubborn and bit on the arrogant side, he once again, got very angry. And just like always, he insisted on getting what he wanted. He recalled his earlier epiphany; he was still convinced his infatuation with her would end once he had had her completely, like it had with any other girl. And all though this infatuation was far more intense than any he had ever previously experienced, he was confident it would still hold true. He had had a sip of her but his thirst was no where near quenched. In fact, he was thirstier than ever. 'But how can I get her now?' he thought dreadfully. He honestly didn't understand why she left so suddenly.

Thinking about it only reminded him of how bad she had dissed him, leaving him there like that, looking like a fool. Such things do not sit well with a Malfoy. 'Next time," he thought evilly, 'she'll come to me. I WILL find a way to make that happen!'

… … …

Finishing out the rest of the week proved to be very difficult. Hermione and Draco were very distant and avoided each other at all costs. Hermione woke earlier than usual to be sure not to run into Draco in the bathroom. Draco went to bed either right after dinner or way late into the night in order to not run into Hermione in the evenings. When they had to be in the same room during school though, it became a competition of who could pretend like the other wasn't there the most.

Hermione could've sworn she felt Draco's eyes on her but every time she'd check he'd be staring at the teacher. His face was blank and stern. He could feel her face on his. He avoided her gaze for as long as he could. He could only hope his ignoring her would bother her, which it did.

Hermione wished she could find the words to explain to Draco why she acted the way she did, but she didn't even know why. The truth was she felt really bad, and wanted to apologize, but she had no idea how he'd receive her. She got the impression he was hostile and wanted nothing to do with her.

Hermione was sneaking into her room one night, hoping to be unnoticed when she realized their project was still lying out on the table. Hermione picked it up and read the whole thing. It was amazingly well done. She couldn't believe Draco did it all in one night. 'He must be insanely smart,' she thought in awe. He never paid attention in class and he didn't worry nearly as much about homework as she did and yet he was still 2nd in rank. Hermione didn't think it was fair, yet at the same time she couldn't help but be impressed, and even a little happy for him. She picked up all the scatter materials and took the scrolls to Dumbledore.

"Excellent," Dumbledore cried when she handed it in. "This looks terrific." He said peering over the tip of his spectacles reading the introduction. "I'm glad to see you and Mr. Malfoy can work together and produce such a fine product." He said.

Hermione chuckled nervously, "Yeah," she responded, "we worked really hard."

"Not too hard I hope," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Everything going well then?" he asked in maternal tone.

"Uhh…Yup." Hermione said quickly.

"Really," Dumbledore said kindly but skeptically. "Completely perfect? Nothing at all wrong?"

Hermione's conscience pleaded for her to take this chance to get some advice, but Hermione couldn't make herself do it. She chuckled nervously again. "Not that I can think of." She lied. She felt terrible.

"Well," Dumbledore said softly, "glad to hear it. You may go. But please feel free to voice any concerns you may have if you come across any." Hermione knew he could tell something was up, but she still couldn't bring herself to confess. Instead she said good night and walked glumly back to her room for yet another sleepless night that week.

It wasn't until Friday when she finally got him to look at her, and even then it was only for a second. His empty face met her earnest gaze. He looked at her unrelentingly for a few moments and subtly furrowed his brow. He looked down at his desk and didn't look at her again. Hermione could tell it was intentional. He looked deep in thought and agitated. He picked up his quill to pretend like he was busy, but really, he wasn't taking any notes. Absent mindedly he scribbled something about Hermione being beautiful, pretending to write down the wrist movement for a charm that was supposed to increase an object size by 50.

Hermione continued to watch him and couldn't understand the hostile feeling she felt when Pansy started leaning all over him and batting her eyelashes like an idiot. 'What the crap!' she thought, 'I'm envious of Pansy? Ugh! Why! This is getting ridiculous! When this end?'

In reality though, Hermione had nothing to worry about. Draco brushed off Pansy's obvious advancements all the time now and Hermione had nothing to do with it, he just couldn't stand Pansy anymore. She just didn't get that he didn't want to get back together, their relationship was a joke, and he only dated her because it's what Draco Malfoy's do. Now Draco didn't mind a slightly slutty girl in an open minded, adventurous, playful kind of way, but only as long as it was behind closed doors, but Pansy's blatant skankiness grossed him out. He'd matured since he was a womanizing 3rd year. He didn't really care about dating certain people just so the rest of the student body could have something to talk about. Draco enjoyed a challenge, and Pansy just wasn't it.

She was babbling something about studying together sometime; she needed a tutor in history. Draco made up some excuse about not having time and said she could borrow his head text book to shut her up and he slid it over to her. Pansy caught it and sat back in her chair pouting.

Hermione prayed that the weekend would be easier. Hermione would visit Gryffindor, visit Hagrid, or study in the library in order to avoid situations with Draco. She had no doubt he would be avoiding her too. She debated all week whether or not she should take that weekend as an opportunity to confront him then, after all they'd have to talk about it sooner or later, but she still put it off. 'It could be worse,' she thought, 'at least I don't have to put up with him being an ass since he's never around.'

But Hermione had to be honest with herself. The truth is she thought a lot about their short romp together. She seriously wondered if the constant crappy feeling that consumed her was heartache. 'Maybe I miss him,' she admitted, 'maybe I liked it….ugh! but it's so wrong! I can't like him.' She didn't want to know the answer, mostly because deep down she knew what it probably was. She began pacifying herself with Aterals.

In fact, when thoughts of him still continued to creep into her mind, she considered taking her second dose of that day, and it was only one in the afternoon. It was very lucky that Harry and Ron showed up right then and wanted her to join them in a quidditch game before they had their try-outs at five. They had promised her they'd teach her last year. She agreed to go and never got the chance to take more.

Thanks to them, Hermione genuinely got everything else off her mind and had a blast playing rough and dirty with her best friends. Turns out, she wasn't half bad. By the end of the 3rd quarter they stopped going easy on her because she'd scored 3 goals and whacked the snitch out it's track when Harry was about to get it. They were laughing and having a riot when a few others started showing up at the fields to get in a little practice before try-outs. Hermione stopped dead in her fly when she discovered Draco gearing up. He was in the stands with other Slytherin's putting on some pads, he was watching her. Hermione couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked serious, but not mad, nor sad.

Suddenly she heard a whistle blow. One of the team captains wanted everyone who wasn't trying out off the field. Hermione spotted Lavender and Ginny and the Patil sisters waving to her frantically. She joined them in the stands to watch their friends warm-up. They wanted to know every little detail about what getting invited to play quidditch with the boys was like and they chatted excitedly.

Soon all the players on the field were doing laps and setting up plays. It was going to be a tough year, everyone was doing so great. Soon they were put on random teams and began battling intensely.

About 10 minutes into the game it was obvious Harry had spotted the snitch; he kicked in full power as he soared across the field. Hermione, who now had a better understanding of how excited Harry must be feeling, cheered wildly. Harry heard her cries from all the way up in the sky and he gave her a snap-thumbs up as he confidently neared the snitch to grab it. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he was slammed into by another player, knocking him through the tallest quaffle post. If the small audience blinked they would've missed it. But Hermione saw the whole thing.

She didn't believe it was an accident for a second; Draco Malfoy did that on purpose. He faked concern as Madam Pomfrey rushed to where Harry had landed. Hermione stared him down, when he looked over to check to see if she was watching she knew he did it because of her. He smiled wickedly.

"What a fucking asshole!" she screamed. Ginny and Lavender were upset too but they were surprised by Hermione's loud and hateful yell.

"You little bitch." Hermione snarled, hoping Draco could read her lips as she shot him the meanest look.

'That's it,' she thought silently, 'I have to talk to him.'

It was time to be the mature civilized head girl she told herself she would be before she even got on the train. Hermione wasn't going to let Draco ruin her year with stupid awkward sexual tension and childish name calling. It's been days of this hell, and she had had enough. Torturing her was one thing, but hurting her friends was another. She would confront him that night.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, so I know I'm abusing my cliffhanger privileges but I just can't help it! I can only hope no one riots after this one but I just don't think I've tortured my poor characters enough to have it end happily ever after just yet! However, I promise I will try to make the resolution as satisfying as I can for everyone (hehe) I can only hope you awesome readers will stick with me, especially the glorious people who review! Anyways…on with the show!

… … …

Draco entered their commons still in his gear, exhausted and covered in dirt. Immediately he felt a shove. Hermione had been waiting for him by the door.

"Why did you do that!" she demanded to know.

"Oh chill out girly," he said hotly, "precious potty-cakes is fine."

"And you're lucky he is! Otherwise I'd, I'd…"

"You'd what?" Draco asked mockingly. 'God damn her, why does she have to look so cute when she's mad?' He wondered as he watched her with her hands on her hips and her shoulders back.

"This is ridiculous Draco!" she said, "My friends have nothing to do with us!"

"Us?" Draco demanded, cocking his head snidely to the side. His cheap ploy had worked, he had got her attention back.

"I mean this," she stammered, "this whole mess."

"I don't have time for this," he said as the conversation turned awkward. He knew he wanted her attention but he never figured out to do if he managed to get it. Now he was second guessing himself, he was in over his head. He tried to walk past her to his room but she put her hand on his chest.

"Wait Draco,' she protested, "if you got something you wanna say let's hear it, because I'm not going to let you take this 'problem' out of this room again."

"I've got nothing to say to a tease." He said cruelly.

"What?" Hermione gasped with surprise, "I didn't tease you!"

"Oh yeah, Hermione, You were definitely one sided. Didn't go back and forth at all…" he drawled sarcastically.

"I was confused!" she said.

"What was there to be confused about! Either you kiss me or you don't, but you don't lead someone on. Even the skankiest Slytherin girls don't do that.'

Hermione looked at him with sting in her eyes.

"That wasn't my intention at all! I thought I wanted to… kiss you, …and I guess I did, but then I didn't know what I wanted after that…and things got all fast and I felt really flushed and hot…"

"You don't need to replay it Hermione, I was there remember? You know, everyone may think you're really great at this school, and I first I thought it was going to be really hard being head with you with constantly being compared and all, but you know what? I can feel a lot better now. Because at least I know that I'm not fake."

"Are you saying I'm fake?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Well I'm sorry if it's too hard for you to take Hermione. But I'd rather be known as a jerk than let everyone think I'm the nicest person ever and secretly go about hurting innocent people."

Hermione knew he was implying him, and then thought of him actually being hurt about what she did made her swell with guilt and remorse.

Draco was surprised at himself. He wanted to make her feel guilty, it was all about of his plan of manipulating her, but even he was surprised at what he was saying to her to do so. And he was even more surprised at how natural what he was saying felt. His eyes really did fill with pain, and most of it was from the memory of her running away from him, but Draco wondered for a second if part of the terrible feeling was guilt from trying to manipulate her.

Hermione had no idea that the pain she saw in his eyes could possibly be from guilt, all she saw was him hurting and she thought she was the cause. She wanted to hug him tight and hold him.

"Draco, you have to believe me, I wasn't trying to tease you. I'm really sorry if you thought that was what I was doing…"

Draco closed his eyes while he listened to her speak. Hermione wondered if it was because he was getting emotional.

"I got caught up in the moment," she continued to explain, "and I didn't think it all through."

"So you never wanted to kiss me at all." Draco reworded.

"Well no…I…" Hermione tried to make herself sound less mean than he did.

Draco still looked sullen with his head down avoiding eye contact with her, like he was taking heartbreaking news. Hermione was extremely surprised by his softer side. She hated to see him down, and she found herself wanting to make things better for him.

She lost whatever it was she was trying to say and instead found herself staring at his pouting lips. Draco looked up when she fell silent and his stormy eyes met hers. Draco sensed her slowly moving in towards him and he closed his eyes.

Hermione was indeed, slowly leaning in, drawn to his lips, but she didn't even realize it. By the time she did she was almost lip to lip with him. The moment was thick with tension and she was shaking from excitement.

Hermione hoped Draco wasn't thinking she was going to kiss him. Because she stopped herself just in time. She didn't want to start making out with him and then freak out and run off again. She thought quitting before they even got started was better. Draco would disagree however.

"I'm sorry," she finally finished, drawing away from him, standing up tall.

Draco opened his eyes. He wasn't going to get to kiss her sweet lips again like he thought for one happy second. Negative feelings brewed within him, she had led him on and ultimately rejected him once again.

"Draco?" she said, wanting him to say something.

Draco looked her in eyes for a second then looked away. The sadness in them was replaced with malice. "Don't talk to me," he said through gritted teeth.

"But Draco," Hermione pleaded, her own eyes filling with sadness.

"I SAID don't talk to me! No good could come from being by someone as conniving as you."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She knew by the tightening in her chest that she had some sort of feelings for Draco, why else would she care if he said something like that? Embarrassed and hurt she turned away and went up to her room.

Draco could hear her start to softly sniffle before her door clicked. Draco stood in the commons for a few seconds. Then impulsively without knowing what he was doing, he darted up her stairs and burst through the door. He wasn't sure if he was going to yell at her for breaking his heart or grab her and take her. He didn't know why he felt compelled to go after her when he was so unprepared on what to do, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Hermione was at her dresser drawer, she just popped something into her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

So stunned that he caught her, Hermione let the bottle slip out of her hands and it flipped to the floor, scattering all the pills everywhere. She stared at Draco like a deer in the headlights. His mouth dropped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hermione," he began to say.

"Get out!" she screamed, dropping to her knees trying to hide the pills on the floor. She put the bottle behind her back.

"What the hell Hermione, what the hell are those!"

"J-j-just some advil. I have a headache."

Draco was now standing over her, Hermione was shaking with fear. "Get out of here Draco! I want to go to bed!" she screamed. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it around towards him. Hermione let a helpless cry as he pried one of the pills out of her hand and looked at it closely.

"Advil?" he said sadistically, "Where do you get off lying to me Hermione? This is V."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she tried to refute, "how would you even know?" she screeched accusingly.

"Because my mom had been on them for as long as I can remember!"

"Draco," she said beginning to cry.

"Save it popper." She tried to say something again he wouldn't let her. "All this time, you've been on drugs."

"No! No!" she cried out. "Not all the time I swear! I've been stopping, please Draco just don't do anything."

He stared down into her huge panicked eyes, she looked so terrified. He couldn't believe it. He would have never had guessed in a million years.

Now Draco was honestly in a rut. He was so angry that she would do this to herself 'Doesn't she know how bad these are?' he thought internally. He couldn't believe Hermione wasn't the perfect-in-every-way girl he thought she was. In fact, if anyone found about her and her little drug problem she'd be out of school for sure. She'd be stripped of all her titles and achievements and they'd send her off to St. Mungo's rehabilitation wing for a good year. All this would go on her transcript completely ruining her future and then she'd still have to deal with her parents.

Suddenly, sick satisfaction overcame him. Miss never-done-nothing-wrong was addicted to valium and who knows what else. This is what the evil bastard part of him was hoping for. They weren't as different as everybody thought. Angel Hermione and the Devil Draco, well not anymore.

Draco's bad side felt a surge of authority. He began seeing her on the floor there as weak and pathetic. And he was powerful. His mind started forming malicious ideas.

"Stop your blubbering," he said harshly. He got down to his knees and picked up her chin.

"Tsk, tsk tsk," he chimmed, "Dumbledore will be absolutely heartbroken when he finds out his favorite student had been using illegally prescribed performance enhancements."

Hermione began sobbing softly again, "Please Draco…Please…" she tried to plead.

"And McGonagall will be furious, totally betrayed. And your friends! Oh! It's just so sad. They'll be so mad you lied to them. They won't even know who you are anymore."

"That's why you can't tell them Draco," she said between cries, "please, please, Draco, I'm stopping. I'm not taking them anymore. So please don't tell."

"Stop your begging." Draco said coldly, he let go of her face. "Think of the position I'm in as headboy," he added evilly. "I really should tell, you know, it's my Hogwart's duty, you being a danger to yourself and others and all. Think of all the school rules I'm breaking if I don't tell. As a fellow student I should really be doing you a favor and help you get kicked out of school."

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She cried even harder.

"..…But I'm an old softy at heart," said a patronizing Draco, "I'll give it about a week to debate it…" spreading his words like ice over her. "To see if you really deserve to stay. And if you really are going to quit."

He began walking towards her door. "So I'd be a good girl in the meantime 'Miony." He said slyly in a threatening tone.

… … …

'No! Stay awake! I have to think of what to do….." Hermione thought, struggling against the sleep that was overcoming her. She felt like invisible person was pushing her down to her bed as the pills she had just took started working. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she ached all over with dread. She wished she hadn't taken them so bad. Not just because Draco would've never found her like that but because she'd be able to think of something to do to save herself if only she weren't high right then.

She knew that in reality she was in pain, that she should be worried, that she should be formulating some kind of plan on how to convince Draco to forget about the whole thing. But she wasn't feeling reality. She has chosen to alter it and now she regretted it. Never before had she wished that she was feeling pain and was feeling worry. She wanted to feel anything instead of numbness. Because the numbness was so fake, and she was sick of being fake.

Maybe it was Draco who made her finally see, but she just wanted to be herself again. She wanted to stop lying. She wanted to deal with things herself, in a clear state of mind. She couldn't hide from the way the world really was all time. Things get stressful, things get hard, but everyone has trials and feels down or overwhelmed, but at least battling the ordeals of life was real and winning them was real too. Hermione used to be smart, she used to be strong. She used to beat things on her own all the time, and she used to believe she could beat anything, but not anymore. She lost fail in herself long ago when addiction first got a hold of her. She didn't believe she was strong or smart enough to beat anything anymore. Maybe if she had taken a different path she could handle situations better, like the one she had with Draco, before it got a million times worse anyway. She knew she should be worried about what he was going to do with her but the sleepiness was getting stronger by the second.

She cursed herself as she had no choice but to lay down. 'I can't sleep now…," she mumbled through the end of her sobs, 'I've gotta work things out…..' But the pills told her the pillow felt good. She couldn't feel her sore eyes anymore, or her nausea.

'Why did I take them? Why?' she asked herself, she wanted to cry some more but she couldn't. It felt so odd, she knew she should be upset but she wasn't anymore. She taught herself to lie to everyone, even her own mind and body.

She had taken them just then because Draco made her feel so vulnerable, so risky. She didn't know what to do when she was around him, her mind got all foggy and she couldn't think through her choices. She wanted to kiss him, in fact something in her screamed to do it, something that loved the excitement that came from being by him, but what would happen right after? And the moment after that? And then the next day? She didn't know. Maybe nothing would happen, maybe everything would be fine. But what if the consequences were terrible? She just couldn't risk it, she was way too scared of the unknown.

Suddenly she forgot what she was even thinking about. Croonshanks jumped up on the bed and started to paw at her. 'I should feed you', she thought as she tried to sit up. But she felt a draft. 'Brrrr,' she said groggily as she pulled blankets around her. She laid back down, she had forgotten about Croonshanks in a matter of seconds. He pawed at her once more but it was no use, she had already fallen asleep.

Draco laid in bed, doing some self mind control. He was suppressing the guilt he felt. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't there. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

Ever since 1st year he had been 2nd place to Hermione. She was always number 1 in class rank, and he fell immediately behind her. Draco knew that they were equally matched if anything, yet he never succeeded in beating her in any other class but potions. He knew it was because people looked at her and thought 'Sweet heroic Hermione Granger, such a good friend, such a hard worker, always nice to everybody'. And then, they'd look at Draco and think 'What an intimidating boy, Malfoy's have a shady past, that kid must be a dark arts supporter, he's not nearly as friendly and innocent as Hermione, let's let her be number one'.

It wasn't fair at all. They didn't even know him. Just because he was a Malfoy didn't mean he was anything like his father. In fact he couldn't stand his father, and in all honesty he was terrified of the dark arts. He was rich, good looking, extremely intelligent and a star athlete. And while he wasn't the sincerest person ever, he had impeccable manners and could be very charming when need be. His dad used to smack him after posh dinner parties if he ever did anything immature. He was well-to-do all the way around, what more did this place want from him?

As soon as goofy looking average-brained middle class kids like Potter and Weasley started being held as prestigious students Draco couldn't believe it. In the upper class where he came from characters like Potter and Weasley wouldn't be tolerated. Sticking noses where they don't belong, intentionally skipping off into dark doom and by pure dumb luck coming out better off did not make you a hero where Draco came from. And then there was Hermione. How could a mudblood be such a talented witch? It just wasn't fair.

No, he shouldn't feel guilty. He got handed a perfect opportunity to set balance to the world by upping Hermione. Soon he would be 1st in class rank, not only that but Hermione would want him more than anything instead of the other way around. Some whispering voice from deep within him questioned how he could be so harsh to something so sweet but he silenced it. Draco told himself that warm good feeling he got from kissing Hermione was just apart of her being so attractive. 'She's an evil sorceress of trickery,' he told himself, 'I bet she makes every man feel that way.'

He was confident that Hermione would continue to take the drugs judging from the way she immediately ran to them after just one intense moment. He assumed she must be very, very addicted. Yes, he had convinced himself to go through with it. He had many things planned for Hermione given the new leverage he held over her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione felt the warm water sprinkle onto her face and roll down her. The hotness felt soothing as it trickled over her sore tired body. As much as she wanted too she couldn't take her time. It was extremely difficult to get up that morning, but she knew if she didn't get up early enough she'd run into Draco, and she really, really didn't want that to happen. It made her sad that her hot shower, the nicest thing she had experienced in a long time, had to be cut short.

With annoyance she quickly shampooed her hair, rinsed off and reached for a towel. She rung out her hair and wrapped the towel around her body as she stepped out of the steamy mist of the shower room.

She jumped when she saw Draco come through his door.

"Good morning," he said sweetly. His tone didn't fool Hermione though. She knew he was there to make her life miserable.

"What's going on," Hermione said, clutching the towel to her.

Draco looked at her, the thought her in just a towel was extremely intriguing….. but unfortunately for him, he had a different mood he needed to set.

"I need you to make my bed." He replied

"What?" Hermione asked, not sure she heard him right.

"I'm up early to get in some quidditch practice. I'm gonna go now so if I wanna be on time for 1st hour I'm gonna need you to make my bed for me," he said matter-of-factly as he grabbed a towel from the rack, "I trust you're more than willing to do that for me of course. After all, it's just a small way to show how much you like it here, and how badly you want to stay. Thanks ahead doll face."

Draco walked out of the bathroom. Hermione couldn't believe it. He wasn't seriously going to make her do bullshit chores for the rest of the year was he? She desperately craved some of her ateral. She feared she didn't have the confidence to believe she could make it through the day without them.

But Draco really did plan on making Hermione be his servant. He made her do every little thing he could think of. And he loved making her be nice to him in front of her friends. Later in that same day he made her tie his shoe in the hall. When she went to her room that night she found a note on her door that read "I'm having trouble understanding some of my homework, perhaps you could help me out a little. Thanks bunches! Your friend, Draco Malfoy" and set on her top step was a stack of books. He wanted her to do all his homework form that day.

That day turned into the whole week. Tuesday right before DADA he handed her a note demanding she not get an A on the exam. DADA was her best subject, everyone knew that, how could she not get an A? He stared her down the entire class period so she had no choice to intentional get some questions wrong. She was holding back the tears with all her might.

Then that same night they got assigned their next head assessment project by Dumbledore. They were required to make an advanced potion which was supposed to rejuvenate and cleanse the body, a remedy used on those who have been tortured and subjected to harmful potions and poisons and want all those bad substances out of their body. It was called Seratonium. It was a very difficult potion to brew and distribute, getting the dosage just a little off could be more harmful to whoever was taking it than helpful. They would have to do a lot of reading up on it and make it extremely carefully. Although she was capable, potions wasn't exactly her best subject and she winced at the thought of having to ask Snape for help. For a short moment she was almost glad she was going to be working with Draco, who was very good at potions and even if he got stumped, he could ask Snape. However, after they left Dumbledore's office Draco had bad news for her.

"Well Granger," he said with that menacing tone in his voice, the one Hermione knew meant he was going to do something dreadful, "Since I did the last one, looks like this one is all yours."

Hermione was crushed, "You can't be serious!" she cried.

"Well," he raised his eyebrows, "unless you can think of some way to convince me I should help you, I don't see why I should."

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled expression. It wasn't until she looked around and realized they were in the exact same spot in the dark hallway where they had their first kiss that she knew what he was trying to say. Hermione looked up at him with a stern yet subtly flirty expression. 'When it comes down to it this is all about him wanting me, or least being the one who didn't get rejected anyway." she thought. She got a wave of confidence as she realized that maybe, just maybe, he didn't have as much power as he thought he did. Perhaps there was some way to beat him at his own game.

Draco stepped closer to her, staring at her intently awaiting her reaction. The look in her eyes seemed playful and her lips were slightly perked. He looked down at her looking up at him and her body language was promising. She stepped up to him, so that their bodies were pressed together. Draco breathed in the sweet smell of her and the anticipation was nerve-racking, yet it really turned him on.

"Well.…" she said softly but clearly, looking him right in the eyes, "…. looks like I'm on my own."

Draco watched her as she slipped away from him and began walking back to their room. 'God damn her,' was all he could say to himself. 'She'll pay for that one,' he thought as he tried to suppress his arousal from her slight display of dominance. And she did pay.

By Friday Hermione had given his owl a bath, trimmed and polished his broomstick, reorganized, relabeled and restocked all his potion supplies, tailored his robes and memorized compliments he told her and recited them in front of everyone during transfigurations. And on top of that she was cleaning his room and doing all his homework daily. She was also the first student to the great hall in the mornings so she could bring Draco breakfast in bed and then she had almost no time to shower and be out of the bathroom by the time he was done eating.

Hermione tried to escape him as much as she could but he found ways of making his demands. Friday night Hermione was much looking forward to an evening with friends but right before Hogwart's first quidditch game he made her swear she'd cheer when he did well.

"But Malfoy! My friends will suspect something!" she pleaded, "You said as long as I do what you say no one will ever no anything was wrong."

"Well then you better find some way to make it convincing shouldn't you?" was the only consolation he'd give her.

Hermione desperately wanted to tell her friends about the incidents with Draco but she couldn't now, not without confessing she was addicted to medication. She beat herself up for not going to Ginny or the boys when she had the chance. Now she was too scared to do anything. He had her completely trapped and she had no choice but to do his will. She feared when he would tire of watching her do petty chores and perform humiliating compliments in front of everyone and start making her do more serious harsh things.

The first game was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and all the regulars had made the team. It was Harry against Draco as they searched for the snitch. Technically Draco had made some pretty impressive blocks and dives and each time Hermione let out a little "Yay!" Her friends looked over at her like she was crazy. "Well," she said defensively, "that was a very nice maneuver, I don't care who made it. You guys just don't understand because you haven't played quidditch." Draco always checked for her reaction, he sneered to himself at the thought of having total power over her. Lucky for her, Draco forgot to mention anything about not cheering for Gryffindor, so she went nuts with enthusiasm whenever they did anything good to save face.

In the end it was Harry who got the snitch and Hermione could tell Draco was furious. She resented the fact that Harry winning was going to mean extra work for Hermione. Draco was definitely going to take out Slytherin's loss on her. It was very fortunate then, that Hermione didn't plan on having to take any of Draco's crap much longer. She managed to think of a few plans of her own. She hoped it would only be a matter of time before she'd put them into action and free herself, but it was still too soon to do anything rash, and she didn't want to jump the gun.

… … …

Hermione stayed away from her room for as long as she could. Lucky for her, Gryffindor was up real late celebrating their victory. Hermione was almost completely successful in forgetting about Draco for a little bit because the party was so much fun. She loved her friends dearly for the joy they brought her. Even if they didn't know everything about her, that didn't mean they didn't care. How were they to know Hermione kept things from them? It wasn't their fault at all. In fact, for not knowing the whole story they were still pretty intuitive.

"So Hermione, how's head going?" asked Harry, "You seem a little different lately, is everything ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine guys," she lied, "just haven't been getting enough sleep, I should be fine though."

"Just tired?" said Harry, "Well geez, Hermione what's keeping you up? It aint ferret-boy is it?"

Hermione laughed, "No, he's no problem." She wished badly that statement was true.

"Yeah I've noticed," said Ron kind of angrily. "It seems like you guys are almost friends, you falling all over him in class and tying his shoes and shit."

"Yeah, that is pretty weird you know," Harry said, "I'm glad he's not bothering you…. but you're not turning into one of his Slytherin groupies are you?"

"Heavens no!" cried Hermione, then she laughed oddly, "No way, yuck….We just made an agreement is all. We both decided it would be better if we were very professional with each other; it just makes the work so much easier. We do the job till its done then stay out of each others way."

"Looks to me like you don't always get out of each others way," Ron said abruptly. "I recall a certain someone carrying another certain someone's Tragdor pooper-scooper around the grounds for them during care of magical creatures. About made me sick quite honestly.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, trying to make something up as quickly as she could, "That was nothing….. we just also decided that we both love this school and take our positions very seriously. We agreed that it would be best for the student body if the heads were an example and treated each other kindly….. Especially since Slytherin/Gryffindor relations needs improving. 70 of detentions are from Slytherin/Gryffindor related conflicts you know."

"I knew there must have been something up!" said Harry defiantly. "You seemed so weird every time you were nice to him….like you were faking it or somethin', I dunno." Hermione giggled awkwardly. Harry laughed, "Turns out you were just forcing yourself the whole time." Laughing harder Harry said, "I'd like to fake nice to him once myself….. right before I punch him right in the face for checking me into the q-post that is!" Ron laughed and Hermione tried to join in.

But really, she felt terrible. Here she was, lying to her best friends, when really they knew a lot more about what was going on then she ever imagined, yet they didn't know it all. At least they truly did know her well despite all she kept from them and they cared about her immensely.

She finally went to her dorm around 2 a.m. She couldn't believe it when she saw Draco arriving at the same time as well! He had been in Slytherin no doubt, talking about how Gryffindor must have cheated with the other losers. Hermione's hopes of him being sound asleep diminished.

"Don't say a word about it," Draco muttered to her as they walked into their commons together."

"I wasn't planning on it," Hermione answered. The night of some fun had left her more confident and secure than before. She found herself less scared of Draco than usual. It also helped that she had some small hope of being free of his blackmail forever if things worked out right, but unfortunately, it was a little too soon to go about that just yet. "I'm just gonna go to bed." She said bravely, eager to get away from him

"Not so fast hot stuff," Draco said grabbing her shoulder. He rolled his head around his neck, sore from a rough game. "I could use a quick back rub if you could be so kind."

Hermione's face dropped. She knew she had no choice.

"Excellent." was all Draco said as he walked towards the sofa and threw himself down on it, he let out a big sigh. Hermione walked over to him and began stiffly rubbing his shoulders with just her fingers.

"Oh com'n, you can do better than that. You better make this feel good Hermione, you're in no position to be slacking off."

Irritated Hermione climbed over him, straddling his back. She began to massage him deeper, putting her arms into this time. Maybe if she did a good job he'd leave her alone for awhile. He began moaning. Hermione hated it but she couldn't help but notice how muscular his back was. She was definitely a sucker for broad shoulders and a strong sculpted back. After awhile she forgot what she was even doing, she absent mindedly gave him a thorough relaxing back rub.

Draco couldn't ignore the fact that she was straddling him. Her long legs gripped his sides and he cursed his luck for not being on his back. Her thighs were warm and strong. And her hands stroking and working his body was too good to be true. He was getting a little to into it, he needed a break.

"It's a bit chilly in here don't you think? Perhaps you wouldn't mind throwing another log on the fire?"

Hermione almost had the nerve to say no, it wasn't cold in the commons at all, but in the end she did as she was told. She was exhausted and only wanted to go to bed. The week had been so long. While she was feeling a little better, he had still drained her of all she had. Hermione tried to think back to the last time she felt really good, without a single worry. To her total surprise she recalled being right under where Draco was laying at that exact moment.

That night on the couch when Darco kissed her again. Before she freaked out it was the last time she could remember feeling genuinely good. For just a small moment she had nothing on her mind except the attractive man on top of her. He made her feel so good and the moment was so exciting.

Hermione was lost in this new realization as she began adding a new log to an already roaring fire. Draco watched the figure in the fire as the light danced around her, silhouetting her curves. When she turned to poke the log her face was lit up. She looked very tired. But her features were still stunning. The majority of her already light makeup had worn off well before midnight, and her hair had gone a little wild, but it didn't lessen her appeal in the slightest. Her skirt was a little crooked on her hips and her white button up top, now a little sooty, had come undone in the first few top buttons exposing the voluptuous top of her perky breasts. Draco stared hungrily. He couldn't help it, he was a boob man. Well, he was an ass, legs, lips and eyes man as well but that wasn't the point at that moment.

"Hermione," Draco asked while she finished up with the fire.

"What?" she said, her reminiscing interrupted.

"Have you ever enchanted yourself?" He said.

Hermione's brow furrowed. That was an incredibly rude question, equivalent to "have you had any plastic surgery?" in the muggle world.

"Shove off Malfoy," she said annoyed.

"Hey, just a question." He said snidely, "It's just hard to believe that your body is really that amazing. We all know you're a good witch. What's stopping you from, you know, making a few adjustments?"

Hermione looked at him meanly.

"Hey," he said defensively, "It's not like something like that would be that surprising coming from you, not after recent discoveries. There's no use in pretending you wouldn't do anything to be better than others."

Hermione was very angry now. "Well I know how much you'd like to have one more thing hanging over my head Draco, but this," she said gesturing up and down her body, "is all real thank you very much."

She was just going to drop it there, but she was too pissed off. "And just so idiots like you can be clear, there's a big difference between doing something taboo so you can get the good grades you deserve and being shallow enough to use magic to be "hotter". I guess a stuck up Malfoy like you wouldn't understand priorities like that!"

Draco felt like he was back to that day in the book store. He hated her so much but was so attracted to her at the same time. Their developing argument intrigued him, despite his rising madness.

"You know Granger," he said smoothly, "I have to admit I was pretty dense earlier…." Hermione perked up her ears, was Draco admitting to being a stupid ass? "I should've known you weren't really getting those good grades by yourself. I can't believe I thought a mudblood like you actually was." No, he wasn't admitting to being a stupid ass, he was just plain being a stupid ass.

Hermione wished desperately she had her wand on her; she'd like to show him what a mudblood could do. "Why are you such a dickhead Draco?" she yelled, "Honestly what has anyone ever done to you? You really think class rank and top grades are what's really important in life?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I can't believe me ears," he yelled back, "Granger, super nerd, denouncing good grades? How does that work I wonder? Seeing how you're the one who stooped to the level of drugs in order to get them."

"Oh yeah, and getting good grades through blackmail is so much better!" Hermione fired back, something about arguing with him filled her with fire. "Actually, you know what Draco, You're right. I've learned the grades aren't the most important thing, thanks to you that is. Being true to yourself and others, and working hard to get what you really deserve, that's what's really important, I could care less if I come in 2nd now, because I'm getting something so much more valuable in return. I get to be me. The real me! And that's what I'm working so hard at right now," Hermione completely lost her temper now, she was screaming at Draco, "I haven't taken drugs in 7 whole days!"

Hermione realized with horror that she had said too much, but she couldn't stop herself. Draco's eyes widened, he couldn't believe she honestly stopped taking them, she was so addicted.

"You're lying," he said. "There's no way you could just stop like that, not with the hell I've been putting you through."

Hermione laughed, "Well I have you to thank sweetie. You're the one who made me re-believe that if I had the desire to overcome anything that I could. I flushed all my pills down the toilet the morning after you found them. I've taken on two hells this week, you and drugs, and I've survived them both." She sneered. "Oh," she went on, "and by the way, I have something else to thank you for, Seratonium has proved to be a real help."

Draco stared at her. 'Oh shit.' He thought, recalling the cleansing potion the heads were supposed to be making, 'She's figured out Seratonium, she's been taking it'.

"That's right," she said, reading his mind, "My body is almost completely rid of any trace of drug, I'll pass any drug test a teacher could give me." She smiled wickedly, revealing her plan to rid herself of his rein of terror. "Soon I'll be back to my old self, true to my heart. You can guess, I hope, that no longer having any evidence against me means I won't be under your control anymore. No more bullshit favors and no more _faking_ that _I like you_ in public. After all, you're the one who has shown me how pathetic lying is. Pretending to like you has been the worst lie of all."

Draco stared at her silently. Hermione knew he was trying to hide any sign of emotion but she could tell he was shocked and disappointed. She expected him to be furious, however, surprisingly all the new information appeared to make him more sad than angry. Hermione looked at his attractive yet sullen face. She suddenly felt very bad. She had never yelled at someone like that. She realized she never really wanted to yell at him. In all honesty, she truly was grateful for all that he made her realize. She would have never been able to really quit unless he had discovered her and gave her no option. And although he was a jerk about it, he never did tell anyone like he said he wouldn't. That puzzled Hermione, why would he not go straight to Dumbledore? Perhaps deep down he didn't want her kicked out of school. Maybe he liked having her around more than he wanted to let on.

Hermione recalled their 3rd incident together, the time where it was her who almost kissed him. She wanted to so badly. Slowly leaning in for it was so exciting. Her insides beamed with passion; similar to the fiery feeling she got when she was yelling at him just moments ago. When she was with Draco everything was more intense and explosive, he brought so much more out of life than any other person she knew.

Finally Draco broke a cold awkward silence, "Well looks like you've managed to practically re-gain control of everything once again Granger, congratulations." He said calmly. He stood up. "So I take it the potions project is going well."

"Yes, very well." Hermione answered.

"Well good," Draco said nodding his head, "How long has it been ready for consumption?"

"Since Wednesday." She Bragged.

"Wow, you got that ready fast." He said.

"Yeah well I was up all night doing twice as much homework anyway," she responded. She recalled getting it ready the night she felt a surge of power over Draco in the hallway. It was that moment that gave her the last boost of self realization that she needed to get her life back. She brewed the hardest potion she'd ever encountered that night.

"So, you've had about…what? 2, 3 doses?" Draco wanted to know.

"4" she answered.

"Wow, really? 4?" Draco said sounding surprised.

"Yeah well I did the calculations; I was pushing it close, but I knew it would be safe." Hermione said, starting to wonder what his point was.

"Hmmmm," Draco said to no one in particular looking deep in thought, yet a little smug.

"What? What are you 'Hmm'ing about?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Well, for a muggle medication like Valium…." He started to say

"What about it?" Hermione asked, getting antsy.

"Well, I haven't read up on Seratonium in a while, but I mean with the way you were downing those pills….I'd guess you'd need about 5 doses…6 to be absolutely sure it was out of your system right?

"Well….. maybe.…. I….." Hermione started to get worried.

Draco flashed an evil smile. "That's all I need to know," he said cheerfully, "I'll be back in a bit, good bye till then."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "It's almost 3 a.m., where are you going?"

"To get Dumbledore," he said matter-of-factly.

"What! WHY!" Hermione asked frantically

"Well we've got to get you tested for drugs as soon as possible if we want there to be anything left to find, now don't we?" He said.

Hermione's heart stopped. She shouldn't have told him yet. "Draco! NO! please!" she cried as she grabbed his shirt. She must have moved too quickly because she got a huge head rush. Her knees gave out and she almost collapsed but Draco caught her.

Draco knew she was on the verge of a break down, not only was she going through withdrawal but because Seratonium is extremely draining as well. And she had been working 5 times harder than usual that week. Such troubling news must have been the straw that broke the camels back. He was honestly surprised she hadn't given out way earlier that week. She must be very strong, he thought, with amazing willpower.

He held her in her arms until the color came back into her face and her eyes looked like they had comprehension in them. She tried to stand up but Draco told her to slow down as he supported her with his arms. Hermione didn't fight him. She was way too tired. She just relaxed in his arms and took a deep breath. His enticing aroma filled her nose and she felt warm being held against his hard chest in his strong arms. Contentment overcame her for the first time since she was under his body just a week ago. She couldn't fool herself any longer, she loved being in those arms. 'If it feels good,' she thought, 'Why do I have to understand why?'

"Draco," she whispered.

"Yes Hermione?" he said back to her softly.

Stretching up onto her tippy toes she managed to wrap her arms around his neck and lowered his face so she could kiss his lips. She was swooning from his powerful presence. That excitement she loved but feared was developing in her again. Taken back by her actions, Draco's mind completely paused for a long moment as he enjoyed her mouth on his. Then his brain started up again. It was hard for him to hear his own thoughts because everything else about him was concentrating on the sweet sensations he was receiving for Hermione. But his brain finally formulated and voiced its doubts despite the huge distraction. Draco stopped. He looked down at Hermione. She was still cradled in his arms but he pulled her away from him a bit.

"Nice try Hermione," he said cruelly, "I almost fell for it." He let go of her and she slipped to the floor with a thud.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned earnestly.

"Smooth thinking, trying to make me forget about getting Dumbledore by giving me what I wanted. I had half the mind to keep going and then tell Dumbldore after anyway, nothing a stunt like that doesn't deserve."

Hermione's whole body tightened and lump developed in her throat. "It wasn't a stunt Draco." Hermione declared firmly, looking up at him with sad yet determined eyes.

"Oh really? And what, I wonder, would inspire such a one eighty? Days ago you were running from me, you expect me to believe you want me now?"

"Days ago I was a completely different person." She said softly. "All I know now is what feels good and real and what doesn't. I don't know why I feel the way I do with you but it's something that I like. I can admit that now." Draco looked at her through skeptical eyes. "I feel so unsure and vulnerable when I'm with you..…" she didn't know where these words were coming from but she knew they were the unfiltered truth, "..…and I think I like it. I get all woozy." She stood up and faced him. "I don't ever know what to expect with you Draco, and it's exciting." She walked to him until they were chest to chest and she looked up into his face. "For once I don't have control and it's amazing." She took his hands in hers and put the side of her face against his. "I want you to help me lose control." She whispered.

Much to his dismay he was extremely turned on. He wanted to throw her to the ground and take her right there. He stood there very still there for awhile, thinking. He took a deep breath; he touched her full pink lips lightly with his finger tips. "I don't know what the hell to do anymore Hermione." He whispered back. She looked up at him with her big sparkling eyes, then she closed them. He could feel her heart pounding and her skin was warm to the touch. He didn't know if she was lying or not, but she felt so sincere and he really wanted it to be true. Draco always was much more willing to take risks than she ever was, was he going to take this opportunity even if he wasn't 100 sure she was for real? When it came down to it he knew he couldn't resist her. He gave into his desire. If that's what she said she wanted then that's what he'd give her. He grabbed her by the wrist, "Come to my room," he demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ladies and Gentleman, I have shocked myself. I had no idea I could write such things, let alone post it for public viewing, maybe you'll see what I mean. Since this is the first thing like this I've ever wrote, you'll definitely have to let me know how bad/good it is, because I'm curious to know.

… … …

As soon as they burst through his door Draco swung Hermione by her arm onto his bed. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at a candelabra on his night stand. "Lumanos." He uttered as a few candle wicks ignited, filling the room with a soft glow.

Hermione landed on the huge down feathered bed with her long golden hair spread out behind her on Draco's pillow. She looked at him with seductive eyes as he neared the bed and sat on its edge; placing one of his arms across her other side. Hovering over her he looked down at the beautiful girl below him. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed in and out deeply. He licked his lips as his eyes skimmed down her body, starting with her warm brown eyes and her hazy long eyelashes that blinked at him flirtatiously. Her lips were stout and luscious and her long lean neck begged him to sprinkle it with kisses. Her breasts were practically breaking through the binds of her shirt. He could see a little bit of the skin of her tummy showing from the bottom of her shirt due to her low silky skirt. Her skin looked creamy and smooth. Her skirt accented the inward curve of her slender waist right before her full hips sloped delicately outward which led to miles and miles of leg.

Draco felt like he was dreaming. And if that was the case he had no time to waste, who knew when he would be awaked. He kissed her hungrily and their mouths danced as he maneuvered himself to be laying by her side, slightly over her. His hand slid down to the bottom of her leg to take off her shoes. Hermione slid off the other one, following his lead. Still devouring her mouth, Draco began untying his quidditch robe. He threw it off the side of the bed. Now he was just in a beater and gray basketball shorts. He kicked off his own shoes and then wrapped one arm under her head and began kissing where her ear met her neck. Hermione moaned as it began to tingle. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and gave him a gentle pull, signaling she wanted all of his weight on her. Draco gave her what she wanted and she moaned as she felt his heavy body sink into her. She opened her legs so that he was lying right in between them; a position that gave him an instant erection. He crouched over her just long enough to pull apart her shirt, buttons popping off everywhere, exposing her stomach and bra.

"Hey!" Hermione said surprised. Draco knew she was more turned on than mad.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said huskily.

Hermione smiled slyly as she dropped her arms from his neck and in return ripped his beater all the way down the middle, the sight of his chiseled chest and defined abs made her grow even hotter. They both laughed and then kissed some more while at the same time pulling the sleeves off their shoulders and discarding their tattered tops off the sides of the bed. Draco laid back down on her. Hot skin on skin, it was such an amazing feeling. He was still fascinated by her intoxicating tongue while his hands roamed up and down her body. He couldn't believe he actually had her. He slipped his hands under her back briefly to expertly unclasp her white lacy bra. He slowly pulled it off and with his right hand he glided up her silky body, starting from her hip, until his fingertips slid up onto her perfect right breast and began tracing circles over her nipple, making it grow hard. Hermione shivered beneath him at the stimulation. Draco could feel her growing hotter and wetter as she moaned softly. Her whole body tensed as he teased her some more with his fingers. He kissed a trail downwards from her mouth and neck while his right hand stopped tickling her, instead now palming her breast, massaging it with his whole hand. He felt her relax under him and moan deeply, his hands were so strong; she loved feeling them graze all over her body. He loved the way her firm full tits felt in his hand.

Draco's mouth had made it to her left breast and he flicked her nipple with his tongue while gently pinching the other. Hermione let out a gasp and her legs wrapped tightly around him. His mouth on her hot body was sensational. He traced circles around her with his tongue and kissed her all over. Finally he took her hard pink nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. She tensed up again and whispered his name. Her breathing became sharper and quicker and he felt her heart beat speed up. He now had both of his hands cupping her perky chest and he took turns tasting each of them in his mouth. Hermione could feel his excitement poking into her and it made her insanely aroused. Draco, feeling her growing hotness, led his left hand away from her chest and it slid down to her waist.

He rolled the silky white fabric of her panties in between his fingers, feeling their softness. Then he slid his hand over them to her crotch. For the second time in his life he rubbed her from the outside, feeling intense heat radiating from the area he was stimulating while his mouth moved around her chest, neck and mouth.

This is where she panicked last time. She couldn't handle the excitement. Draco knew that this was the last road block. If she would let him feel her from the inside, then he could start to worry less about her faking it. Hermione realized this too and she tensed up a little. She moaned as things began to feel even more pleasurable.

Leaving her underwear on, Draco pulled the fabric of her panties that lay between her legs aside and rubbed her clit with his thumb while his middle finger slid into her. Hermione gasped at the new feeling and her hips locked. But soon Draco's magic finger work caused her muscles to melt and she relaxed under his touch. Draco couldn't believe how good she felt on his hands as he slipped in his index finger. With synchronized wiggles of his fingers he explored her womanhood in all its hot wet glory. Her walls greeted his fingers with a long gentle squeeze. They both let out long deep "mmmm's" in unison as they both loved what they were feeling.

It was a viscous cycle, Hermione's moaning only encouraged Draco to finger her more deeply and the more deeply he fingered her the more she moaned. The sound, the taste and the feel of her made him incredibly hard, Hermione could tell he was very excited by the way he kept shifting between her legs. Hermione, feeling extremely sexy and confident, rolled Draco off her till they were both on their sides, face to face. She slipped her hands down his shorts and began grazing his shaft with her finger tips. This wasn't the first hand job she'd given, Draco could tell by the way she expertly teased him, very slowly increasing the pressure she applied to him. Hermione, however, didn't consider herself an expert and had only done this a few times before, was not only shocked at the shear size of him, but at his hardness as well. She gripped him in one of her hands and began to slowly but thoroughly jerk him while her other hand tickled his sack.

She had Draco huffing and puffing in a matter of seconds. Just the thought of her soft warm hands touching him there was enough to drive him insane. He let her play with him for as long as he could. They were competing on who could drive who the craziest as they began to massage each other faster and harder. With one final moan it was Draco who gave in first. He pulled his hands out her underwear and grabbed her by the wrist. Pinning her on her back, he put her arms above her head and held them there with just one hand as he laid back down on top of her.

With the other hand he unzipped the zipper of her skirt and pulled it off. Now she was under him in just panties.

"I've never done this before." Hermione whispered into his ear after she nibbled and licked it.

Draco smiled softly at her. "I won't hurt you." He whispered back.

The thought of her being so pure and untouched turned him on even more, which he didn't think was even possible. He pulled off his own shorts and he was completely nude on top of her. Hermione melted under him. He grabbed the thin strap on the side of her panties and ripped them off. Hermione giggled and Draco kissed her passionately as he positioned himself over her. Hermione tensed up and closed her eyes as he slowly inserted himself.

He was right. He didn't hurt her at all. She was so ready with natural lubrication that all she felt was pleasurable shocks of stimulation as he entered her for the first time. That moment seemed to last forever in her mind, he felt so good in her that she couldn't breathe. Draco agreed and he shuttered as her insides greeted him with another deep squeeze. He throbbed in her. What felt like an amazing hour was really only a few seconds, and Draco was already pulling out a little, and then going back in. Hermione could breathe again and now she was moaning.

Slowly but surely he began pumping her in a repetitive motion, gradually increasing his speed. He got great pleasure from watching her mouth hang open and her eyes close tightly as he working in her. She began panting and moaning as he went deeper and deeper. It was a matter of minutes she was making her pleasure known through erotic uncontrollable screams. Draco was breathing very hard as he used his legs muscles to really give it to her. She felt so good sliding up and down his member, the friction between them creating an immense amount of heat.

Hermione felt intense pressure building up in her lower back and hips and Draco was swelling inside her. They were both so close to the edge yet they went on like that for what felt like an amazing forever. They lost all concept of time as Hermione's hips began meeting Draco's thrust and they worked in unison together. After awhile Hermione was guiding her hips up and down as he did her, causing the base of Draco's shaft to grind into her clit. It was the last stimulation she needed to finish her. After a long period of intense love making Hermione let out a loud uninhibited scream and her pelvis bucked towards him. He left a rush of hot wetness and her squeeze tightly around him as she climaxed. The tightness of her engulfed him as he went in and out, causing pressure completely around him as her body stroked him. It was the amount of pressure he needed to finish as well and he exploded into orgasm with her, deep involuntary moans escaped his mouth.

He collapsed onto her as both their bodies relaxed and melted into each other's. Their deep breathing was beginning to catch as Draco laid his head on Hermione's chest, hearing her now slowing heartbeat, their legs intertwined. They wrapped each other in their arms and drifted off into a deep satisfied sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Whew! I'm still a little tired from that last chapter. As soon as I posted 18 I wrote 19 as fast as I could because even _I_ thought it was mean how long I had been delaying the lovin'. I hope y'all think it was worth the wait though. My bf ended up helping out a bit, I think he brought in an edgy style to it, a little more "rough" maybe or more carnal then I ever could make it lol.

Sorry if some of you were hoping for a really submissive Hermione/dominant Draco sex-slave thing. I considered going that route but I couldn't figure out anyway to not have Draco be really mean and I would like to leave Hermione's character with some dignity. Maybe in another fic perhaps?

And isn't that a scary thought…. but I can't pretend this fic isn't about to come to an end. It's been real. I've even been day dreaming about a sequel, or perhaps just continuing this one making it really long. I think it would be fun to try to end the war J.K. Rowling is setting up for in book 6 in my own little way. With incorporating a lot of what's really going on in the books….and plenty of D/H action on the side of course. But if that doesn't sound like something you guys would want to read then I'll save myself the time. Let me know? Sweet. Awesome. Next chapter!

… … …

Draco awoke at dawn to an empty bed. While the pleasures of the previous night still flowed through his veins and he physically felt better than he ever had before, he couldn't help but worry about Hermione. He wondered where she was right then and what she was doing.

Hermione was finishing her lap around the lake. She woke at sunrise and got ready for the day, but she needed to go somewhere completely void of any other person so she could figure things out.

Last night had been the best of her life. Never before had she felt so much pleasure and satisfaction. She felt so alive as he brought the wild and passionate animal out of her. That was the closest she's ever felt to another person before, like they were connected and one. But what did it all mean? Did he feel the same amazing feelings? Or was she just a conquest? A fling? Just another girl on his list. Was she blowing things way out of proportion? Perhaps she should just talk to him. But what if she felt completely different than he did and he laughed at her? What if it meant nothing to him and he responded like the arrogant ass she's known for the last 7 years? What if he was just totally used for her body, or worse, just a tool used to prove to the world he could get any girl he wished, even an arch-enemy?

Hermione wasn't completely out of bounds thinking that. After all, Draco's first plan was to hump'n'dump her to save his own sanity. But was that what he stilled wanted to do to her? Was he actually capable of being so cruel to something so sweet? True, he's been able to do some pretty low things in the past, but even he couldn't deny the unique and new feelings he had for her. However, He didn't know if he could trust those feelings, what if she just made him believe that's what he was feeling? Maybe he wouldn't be being cruel to someone so sweet, but someone who totally lied to him by pretending to want to do it. It's not like she didn't have a lot to loose that night, she could've been faking the whole thing to save herself.

But would he even be allowed to be mad at her for lying if she was? What if he made her so desperate for escape that she sacrificed her body to him so he wouldn't tell on her? Draco felt so much from the evening that he would be truly heartbroken if she was faking feeling it as well. But could he blame her? He made her life a living hell. Maybe he gave her no other choice. What if she regretted the whole thing? Was he still just a slimy git to her? Draco wondered if she was still just a nerdy mudblood to him, but deep down he already felt the answer.

Besides, even if he still stuck to the screw her once and then ignore her plan, would it help him? Was he cured of his infatuation? Did he no longer want her now that he had her? 'No,' he thought, 'I still want her, in fact, if she were here now I'd do it all over again…and then again after that….. but only if she wanted to.'

He was too aroused last night to mind that she might be pretending, but now the idea made him ill. He hated the thought of her not really wanting to be with him. He couldn't believe he went through with so much last night without being positive of her intentions. How could he have such low standards? But she was just so tempting, he couldn't resist the opportunity.

They both wanted to confess the feelings they had, but both were too scared to be the first one to do so. What if the other laughed in their face? What if the other was just being deceitful? Either one of them could have been faking to get something in return. How could they ever find out what they were feeling if both were being so careful not to show how they really felt? Quite the predicament.

Hermione breathed in the fresh air and watched the breeze create ripples across the surface of the crystal blue lake. Although she was concerned, it was impossible to be tied up in knots about it just yet. She was still so relaxed from the previous night's activities that nothing could bother her too much. She felt like a different person. Her only hope was her woman's intuition. She wondered if Draco would take her disappearance as a dark omen, and he did. He was more pessimistic about the situation than she was. She had a few instinctual urges on what to do, and she prayed that what they were telling her was accurate, opposed to some petty unrealistic emotion. Her hormones after all, were going insane. Damn being a girl. They feel way too much.

Once again they were prisoners from their own homes, steering clear of their head quarters all day. And once again, avoiding each other failed, they ran into each other in the Ravenclaw commons.

Since Ravenclaw didn't have any problems with any other house, it was normal for all kinds of kids to congregate there. It was Saturday night and Hermione thought it would be good for her to hang out with friends again. A lot of the 7th years showed up and Hermione went with Harry Ron Seamus and Ginny. Everyone was playing some games or talking and listening to some music. Hermione was enjoying herself as she had a good time talking with everyone. Much to her Gryffindor cliques' dismay, Slytherins began to arrive.

Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She looked up and realized Pansy's beady little pug eyes were staring at her harshly. Not just her either, but her skanky gang as well. She shifted in her chair awkwardly as they began whispering to each other. Her 1st thought was that Draco had already told everyone and now the whole school knew about their night, she felt like she was going to vomit.

Harry and Ron began to notice the loss of color in Hermione's face. They looked around and began to realize Slytherins were surrounding them. Hermione, who didn't want what she predicted was coming up to happen in front of everyone, excused herself.

"I'm gonna go get more punch," she announced as she got up.

"But, Mione…" Harry started to say.

"That's ok Harry," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "I can get it myself."

Harry didn't understand why, but he knew his friend well enough to know that she wanted him to stay where he was. He didn't want to, with Slytherins drawing nearer, but he loyally did as his friend implied.

Ron began to rise, if something was going to go down, he wanted to have Hermione's back. But Harry stopped him from following her.

As far as the boys could see from their seats, they had exaggerated the situation. Only Pansy and 2 of her tagalongs followed Hermione. But the boys watched the intently, ready to intervene at any moment. Soon even Seamus and Dean noticed the awkwardness of everyone, but only because they realized Hermione got up, making it difficult to hit on her if she wasn't there anymore.

"Think you're hot shit don't you bitch." Pansy said to Hermione upon reaching the punch table.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, afraid of how she might answer.

"You cursed my man."

Hermione was nervous and couldn't help but laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"DRACO!" Pansy screamed, causing a few heads to turn, "He's under your spell!"

Hermione didn't know what to say, was she for real? Or was she just beating around the bush, trying to drag what happened last night out of her. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Pansy," Hermione said, "I've never used magic on Draco before." She was telling the truth.

"Don't tell me you haven't bewitched him you filthy muggle!" she cried shoving a text book under her nose. "Just look at what he's been writing during crazy delusional fits while under your power!"

Hermione recognized the book as a head's edition, there was a slip of paper in between on of the pages. She read the words "She's the most beautiful muggle I've ever seen."

"I KNOW THAT"S ABOUT YOU!" Pansy snarled, she sounded insane. "I saw you two making eye contact in class and then he got all weird and started writing that absurd nonsense. You mudblood bitch!"

Hermione was pissed; she was no longer going to tolerate anyone calling her mudblood. "Sure, Pansy, blame his total disgust for you on me." She said staring her coolly in the eyes.

Hermione felt the harsh sting of Pansy's hand across her face. Shocked, she whipped her head back up and stared at her. Everybody was looking at them now. Before Hermione realized the magnitude of her retaliation, Pansy went heels over head and fell back onto the floor, her hands at her nose, with blood beginning to trickle down her lips and chin. Hermione had punched her square in the face before Ginny and Lavender could even reach her side to help defend her.

Hermione looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her. Her cheek burned, she knew there must be a red mark. She looked through the crowd to find the closest exit. At the door she saw none other than Draco himself, he looked as though he just arrived. She couldn't be sure but he seemed as though he had seen the whole thing.

Hermione apologized to her Ravenclaw friend Roger Davies for making a scene at their party. Then she walked towards the door, she stopped right in front of Draco.

"Could you do me a favor and escort your friend Pansy to Madam Pomfrey." She said with no emotion. Then she left. Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindor's soon followed after her.

"What was that all about?" Ron demanded to know as the rest of her house friends swarmed around her as she power walked down the hall.

"It's no big deal guys, Pansy's just insane." She responded, quickening her pace.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, trying to keep up with her, "why do you insist on not tell us!"

Hermione felt a ping of guilt. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just don't wanna talk about it." She looked at their angry faces and knew that wouldn't fly. "It was just a misunderstanding is all….really. Pansy saw a note Draco wrote about some girl being pretty and she thought it was about me and she went all crazy."

"But why did she think it was about you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "who was it really about?"

"How am I supposed to know!" Hermione screamed while avoiding their eyes, annoyed that she couldn't look her friends in the face and lie.

"Something else is wrong Mione, why won't you tell us what it is?" Harry asked earnestly.

Hermione looked at him helplessly, "There's nothing else! Jeez! Why won't you drop it?" There's no way she could tell Ron and Harry or anyone from her house for that matter that she slept with Draco Malfoy. Or that he wrote a note about the most beautiful MUGGLE.

"But Hermione…" Ron started to argue.

"Honestly guys!" Dean interrupted, "she doesn't want to talk about it! C'mon Hermione, I'll take you out for some air."

Hermione, glad for any excuse to get away, turned to walk outside with Dean. Dean smiled wickedly back at Harry and Ron as he took Hermione out to the grounds, just the two of them.

"I can't believe it," Pansy sobbed pathetically, "the love of my life...likes a mudblood."

"I told you Pansy, STOP calling her that." Draco said as loud as he could without Madam Pomfrey hearing them from her office.

Pansy laid out on one of the informatory beds with an ice pack on her nose. Madam Pomfrey had already cast the spell to make the bleeding stop, but Pansy insisted on staying, milking her injury for all it was worth. She also cried when Draco tried to leave, so the nurse asked him to stay with her until she was ready to go. Draco had no choice but to stick around.

She wailed and wailed and Draco could barely stand it. "Why her Draco?" she squealed, "Why her! What has she done to you?"

"UGH! Nothing Pansy, you don't know what you're talking about." He groaned.

"Don't you remember Draco?" she exclaimed dramatically, "Don't you remember when we were in love!" Draco was kicking himself, how could he have given her the book that he wrote that in to borrow? He could be so dense sometimes!

"Don't you love me anymore?" she whined, pulling an ugly attempt at a puppy dog face.

"I swear to Merlin Pansy, I'm so glad Hermione already socked you because I can't hit a girl! That was 2 years ago, why can't you just get over it?"

"Get over it? How can I get over my true love? My soul mate? Don't you see? Don't you see Draco? We're supposed to be together! Even our parents think so!"

"No, Pansy, we're not, I don't like you like that anymore!"

"So who do you like then? That filthy disgusting muggle born? How can that be? You and that freak! Say it isn't so!"

"YOU SHUT UP! Don't you dare say such things about her, and don't you dare go near her again. She is no business of yours!" Draco said, losing all patience with her.

Pansy looked at him evilly through her dog face. "Well then, I guess her out strolling with Dean Thomas is no business of mine either!" she said snidely.

"What are you talking about now you git?" Draco asked

Pansy pointed with her head out the informatory windows. You could see the lake through them. Draco peered out and saw that Dean was leading Hermione by the hand to a porch swing on the shore. Draco's heart stopped. Dean pulled her down next to him and put his arm around her. Draco turned away. Pansy giggled obnoxiously, snorting out dried blood.

"Shut the fuck up you idiotic whore!" he screamed as he stormed out, leaving Pansy alone, who erupted into overly dramatic tears again.

… … …

Draco, your typical male, was furious. He was expressing his hurt, envy, insecurity and confusion all through anger. The fist sized indent on the astronomy tower's oak door will testify to this. He punched it. Then he whipped the door open, muttering to himself as he stormed up the tower and charged out onto the roof. He stopped at the edge, and looked up into the black depths of the sky; the stars were faint that night.

Something about the night sky had always soothed him, and the dark solitude of the tower was calling to him, but Draco doubted there was any therapeutic place comforting enough to get him to calm down. He tried breathing deep and counting to 10, but it didn't work, he stilled yearned for Hermione. "Dean Thomas," he uttered harshly, "a muggle Gryffindor, how splendid." He wanted to pummel him. He didn't know if he was glad or not that he couldn't see the lake from this tower. True, he didn't have to see what they were doing but his imagination was conjuring up the worst case scenarios anyway.

'Who am I kidding,' he thought to himself, 'Gryffindor or Slytherin, it doesn't matter who, anyone with her I'd wanna kill…..' He had feelings for her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't believe he assumed he's infatuation would end once they did it, because now it was 10 times as strong. Ashamed he ever dreamt of doing her just to ruin her, he wished desperately he could take that back. 'Why do you always have to realize how great something is after its not yours anymore!' he thought angrily.

He was still fuming, but he knew kicking Dean's ass to get her back wouldn't impress Hermione much. And now with his undeniable feelings for her he never wanted to plot evilly against her again, so calling her names and bullying her wasn't something he wanted to do to get her back.

As much as he hated to admit it he'd have to confront her about it. He could already tell this is one of those things you can't suppress, and that it wouldn't go away with time. He'd have to tell her how he felt. He knew she'd just laugh in his face, and tell him to stay away from him. He'd have to hear about how he was used, rejected and replaced. It would be the most painful thing he'd ever have to sit through, but at least it would be closure. This wasn't something he could just pretend never happened. If he didn't get all his feelings off his chest and hear those finalizing words from her mouth, he'd go insane with doubt, and always wonder.

He could feel the pain already sinking in, and he knew he couldn't put this off for long. The quicker she let him rip his heart out, then maybe just maybe, he's recovery would be faster. 'Not bloody likely though,' he thought glumly, wishing against all wishes that there was some way out of this situation. He wished so hard that he didn't care like he did, that he didn't miss her like mad, and that she wasn't killing a piece of him. He wished so bad that he didn't have to talk to her, that he didn't have to hand over his dignity and pride to a muggle Gryffindor. But everything he was belonged to her now. Even if she didn't want it, his pride was hers now, along with his heart.

Draco turned away from the ledge and slid down until he was sitting, his back against the cold stone wall. He thought longingly of her face. 'If only I could kiss her one last time,' He said to himself as he rolled his head back and closed his eyes….

There was a soft rap on the dorm room door. With everyone else asleep, Ginny wondered who could be calling at this hour of the night.

"Ginny?" She heard her name being called softly by her friend.

"Hermione!" she started to say in a flirtatious tone, turning to greet her, "How was the make out session with Dea…" She saw her friend's face for the first time as she turned on the lamp, she had obviously been crying. "What's wrong Miony!" she asked, very concerned.

"Everything!" she mumbled. And she proceeds to tell her just that, everything.

Ginny sat in amazement as she heard all about Hermione's addiction, and how Draco held it over her head. She couldn't believe when she heard about their intense fights and even less believable is what they did the previous night. Hermione explained why she had been acting so weird and exactly why Pansy slapped her. Then she told her about Dean coming onto her and not stopping. Not the same way Draco did, no, Dean wasn't gentle.

He was a clumsy hornball who lost his cool. He left a 6 inch scratches along her arm when his grip slipped from her wrist as he fumbled around her, trying to convince her to kiss him. It was obvious he just lost control of his temper and didn't know he was going to leave marks on her. But that didn't mean it was anywhere close to being ok. Hermione punched her 2nd person of that night.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny cried, "You poor thing!" All she could do was hold her friend and let her cry. Hermione was so thankful that she had someone to listen to her. She felt like such a fool for not going to Ginny earlier, Ginny didn't judge Hermione at all! All she wanted was the best for Hermione. She told her she had nothing to be ashamed of, she didn't do anything wrong.

"But Ginny! Draco Malfoy! Ron and Harry would shit a brick if they found out! How crazy am I? I can't go on thinking I have feelings for Draco!...But I do!" Hermione said sobbing, "…I really do! What's wrong with me?"

"Hermione, its ok, you can't help who you love. I know liking someone you're not supposed to is hard to deal with, but you can't deny the truth, you just have to do what you feel is right for yourself." Hermione looked at Ginny, she sounded so wise.

"I can't believe you're not telling me to stay as far away from him as I can. After all the shit he gives your family..…"

"Well it's like you said, he learned all that from home. I know that if you must care for someone, then they have to be a good person deep down somewhere. Love is blind Hermione, not just to looks, but to names and up-bringings as well….and age…" she said slowly.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously, "How do you know all this?" she asked.

Ginny turned a little red, "I've been dating Oliver Wood!" She finally squealed.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Ginny!" she said excitedly, "How did that happen!"

"He visited the burrow last summer while he was near on the Chudley Cannons promotion tour, to catch up with Ron and Harry." She explained.

"And you two….?" Hermione wanted to know.

"He's so amazing Hermione! And he doesn't care that I'm only a 6th year!"

Ginny looked like she was so happy to get that off her chest. Oliver would be going on 21, but next year Ginny would be 18 and soon she'd graduate. "We tried to fight it but when it comes to these things you just can't. We're going to get married when I'm done with school. Ron is no where near being able to handle this information though so you can't tell him!"

Hermione laughed, "Believe me Ginny, I won't tell."

Talking with her made her feel so much better. She was no longer alone, and better still, Ginny kind of understood. You really can't help who you fall in love with, it just happens. It felt so good knowing she had someone who knew what she was going through, and someone she knew wouldn't tell a soul. Ginny promised not to let Ron and Harry know. Hermione still wasn't completely decided in what to do anyway. Ginny advised Hermione to just follow her heart, and Hermione agreed that was probably the best idea.

… … …

A/N: So I've basically have all the rest done, and I think I'll try to post at least one chapter a day. But I may go back and add/change a few things here or there if reviews inspire me to do as much, so if you have a comment please voice it asap.

I started writing this story out of my own personal HP obsession (lol) but I just wanted you readers to know that it has kind of turned into for you because the reviews just make me so happy J. It's kind of funny, because after I'd write the next chapter, I'd look back at the previous chapters reviews only to find someone asking for what I just wrote. Total connection you guys….whoa! lol. So thank you tons for the encouragement and constructive criticism.


	13. Chapter 13

NEW A/N: Just to clarify some things for some readers, this story is way old. I think I started it in 2003. It was completed and posted for a long time, where I accumulated over one thousand reviews. Later, while I was on hiatus and away from fanfiction for awhile, the rating system changed and my original anger management was removed.

Starting back in June of 2005, whenever I've had the spare time (which is hardly ever) I "edit my content" and combine some chapters into one and repost.

I say that I plan on ending it in this chapter, but the story goes on to be quite longer and takes a totally different turn. I hope if I've recruited any new readers that you stick around for it, since this is the first story I've ever written and I would love to still receive feedback on it. I also hope anyone who has read this before and remembers it enjoys having back.

Please keep in mind that the author's note (except this one) proceeding the chapters are from when it was written in 2003 and don't make any sense now. (I'm too lazy to remove them… sorry. Besides, some of them are necessary.)

… … …

A/N: tear This is where I plan on it ending. I really really really times a million hope you like it. Thanks again to every single person who R&R-ed. Maybe I should have made this one two chapters…just so we could have more time together. Small sob I'll miss this….. Oh, bloody hell, who am I kidding, I'll probably just continue this one. That all depends on how conclusive you readers find the last chapter though. Because I could always dedicate chapters to vaguely answered/unanswered questions, or even take on a whole new conflict. After all, there's their whole last year to go through… I don't know what to do! I've also got some ideas for some completely unrelated stories lines that I could do whole new fics out of. :Indecisiveness sets in: Tell me what to do guys!

… … …

Draco hated it when Hermione didn't come home at night. He couldn't help but wonder who she was with or what she was doing. Saturday night was the worst night ever though. All night he had nightmares about her sneaking into the boys' dorm with Dean, and that's when he could actually fall asleep. But he was up the majority of the night, listening hopefully for the of her returning to her room.

Even when morning came she never showed up. Waiting to confess to her his feelings weighed him down more and more with each passing minute. Draco waited around for her till late in the afternoon, until he finally couldn't take it anymore. He had quidditch practice in a few hours, he decided to hit the field early, flying usually cleared his mind of distraction.

Hermione took Ginny out to Hogsmeade, she could go whenever she wanted since she was head girl. She figured it would be the only place she could avoid Dean, Harry, Ron and Draco. Boys were just nothing but trouble.

The two spent the day shopping and eating ice cream. Hermione bought outfits that Ginny definitely considered 'adventurous', for Hermione anyway, who Ginny always considered cute, but very conservative. They laughed so hard and so much throughout the day that by the end of it their stomachs and cheeks ached.

Ginny couldn't believe it when Hermione, provoked by old fat wizard construction workers who whistled at them as they walked down the street, licked her upper lip seductively back at them. They hooted and hollered and clapped at Hermione as her and Ginny laughed and hurried away. It was the most hilarious and outrageous thing Ginny had seen in a long time. Had Hermione gone insane?

Hermione definitely seemed different, a little more laid back maybe. It really felt good to get away from school for awhile that was for sure, but when evening drew near Hermione missed a certain someone.

They went into one last shop, a little souvenir place. Ginny busied herself with some porcelain fairy figurines until she noticed Hermione was no longer in sight. Ginny worked her way through crowded overstocked shelves until she found Hermione in back, gazing at a huge beautiful crystal statue of a Dragon, completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

Ginny looked at her and laughed. "Wow Hermione, you're such a goner."

"Huh….?" Hermione said, snapping back to reality.

"You're so totally in love with him."

"Who?" Hermione pretended not to know who they were talking about. Ginny laughed, Hermione couldn't keep a straight face and ended up laughing too.

"But Ginny, he's such a jerk," Hermione recalled glumly after they stopped laughing, "He hates everyone and everything, and ugh, he's such a spoiled brat…. when he loses his temper the whole world has to feel his wrath... I've never known anyone with a shorter temper. I really can't stand him."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed oddly, "I hate guys like that. They make you so miserable….until they smiled at you…" Ginny looked at her funny and Hermione's shoulders slumped down and she frowned a little.

"Oh Gin," Hermione whined as she looked longingly at her friend, "sometimes he can be so sweet….. I know he's an immature ass with a hardcore attitude problem, but he's also so smart…and ambitious…. and talented…." Hermione started to trail off "….and so fucking hot…ugh! Gin! I can't stop thinking about our night together…. Honestly, what am I going to do?

"Hermione," she said insistently, "listen, stop beating yourself up. There's nothing you can do but follow your heart until this thing has run its course. Sure, something very, very bad could happen, I'm not saying it can't. But you can't deny what you really want. It's just the chance you have to take in life. You want to be with him, I know it, you'll regret it so much if you don't see what could happen."

"But something terrible could happen!" she responded

"You'll never know until you find out," Ginny answered, Hermione tried to interrupt but Ginny wouldn't allow it. "Hermione, I know it's a big risk, but I know you can do it."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're so different 'Mione. I mean, you're still the same smart, amazing Hermione, but you're braver, I can tell just by the way you're standing now. I mean c'mon, you punched Pansy Parkinson in the face! How awesome is that! You're like a friggin' hero! ….Draco's behind it all, I just know it. And if anyone can make you that happy, no matter how putrid they may seem to others, I think you should be with whoever it is that makes you feel that way." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, "You really think so? You think I'm braver?" she asked.

Ginny laughed, "Isn't amazing what getting laid can do?"

Hermione laughed too, she gave Ginny a little punch in the arm. "C'mon smartass, it's late, we should go back."

… … …

Draco ran into Roger Davies outside the locker rooms.

"How's Parkinson Malfoy?" he inquired.

"Don't know, don't care," answered an ill-tempered Draco. "…Sorry about crashing the party though, the rest of Slytherins really wanted nothing to do with that whole incident" he added, realizing he was being rather rude.

Roger laughed, "Don't worry about it, that was funny as hell! Granger just walked in the main entrance and everyone in the great hall cheered, seems like everybody likes what she did."

"Hermione? You've seen her?" Draco asked excitedly

"Yeah," answered Roger, "looks like she was heading back up to the head dorms."

A muffled "thanks" was all Roger heard from Draco who whipped around and ran into the locker room.

Draco was quickly removing his gear when Gryffindor's team entered. It was their time to practice now that Slytherin was done. Most of the time the only acknowledgement the 2 teams gave each other was a bunch of dirty looks and the occasional trash talk which may or may not lead to some shoving. But Draco, still in a very foul mood, was definitely not interested in any shit from Gryffindor right then. Ron and Harry filed in and took the lockers a few down from Draco. They looked at each other with tough-guy expressions but said nothing to the other.

Draco felt his blood boil when Dean Thomas walked in. He wasn't on the quidditch team; he was just the towel boy.

"Dean!" Harry said, "There you are! We've been looking for you all day, Hermione too, do you know where she is?"

Dean had hid from everyone all day until he was positive he had bewitched the black eye he got from Hermione to be completely invisible. Upon being questioned he panicked, worried about his reputation and what the other guys would think of him if they knew what really happened, so he did a very bad thing.

"She's probably still in bed," he said smugly, "…a little sore if you know what I mean."

Dean hit a new low; he was going to lie about the whole incident, willing to put his word up against Hermione's. He was scared she was going to tell everyone what had really happened, so out of desperation he was planning on saying she jumped on him, and then denied it. He would rather make her out to be a lying slut than have everyone in school know it was really him who was the liar, and that he had the nerve to harm a female. He could only hope his side of the story would be a faster spreading rumor than hers. It may have worked too, if he hadn't started his rumor with worst gang of boys he possibly could have.

"Excuse me, Dean," said Ron firmly, "But I don't think we do…. 'get what you mean' ". The other guys looked over at the three of them with developing interest.

Harry looked at him sternly; he didn't like what he was sensing from Dean. He suddenly became very concerned with the fact that he hadn't seen Hermione all day, especially after such an 'eventful' party just the night before. And he wasn't about to tolerate someone trying to lie about her.

"Yeah Dean," He said, "Hermione is our best friend. I think we know her well enough to guess that her 'being sore' today is pretty fucking unlikely. You better quit with the lying right now and tell us where she really is."

Dean grew incredibly nervous. Ron and Harry had stopped gearing up and were now facing him. "Hey man, I was surprised at how easy she was too. Not that I'm complaining."

Some of the other guys chuckled a little, but Ron and Harry were not laughing.

"Listen you little punk," said Ron, clenching his fists, "Quit implying that she slept with you, because she didn't!"

Dean laughed insecurely, "Ok, whatever you say Ron….I mean what do I care? She's pretty hot and all, but I don't think I'll be seeing her again…she's surprisingly loose, that little "princess" is. A little too easy for my taste." He spat wickedly.

The next few seconds were very fast and very confusing. Ron and Harry instantly moved in to take down Dean the moment he uttered such offensive lies, ready to pummel him with poised fists of fury. But they were stopped by an unexpected blast, and Dean being thrown back with great force into the lockers.

Taken back, Ron and Harry looked down at an unconscious Dean. After a second, they lowered their fists and finally gazed back, figuring that's where the blast must have come from, only to see Draco abruptly sticking his wand back into his robes. Ron and Harry looked at each other with very confused expressions. Did Draco just stun Dean? Before they had a chance to ask, Draco pushed past them and was out the door.

Ron and Harry were about to follow him when unfortunately Snape walked in to investigate the noise. He saw Potter, Weasley and a passed out Thomas surrounded by a crowd of other male students. Ron and Harry didn't even have a chance to speak before Snape shouted "Dumbledore's office, NOW!"

… … …

Draco stormed through the halls, he was on fire with madness. With every passing second he grew madder and madder, his mind filled with horrible thoughts. The information he just heard left in utterly shocked. He rounded the corners, his robes flailing behind him, he screamed "ferret" at the painting and pushed through the doors. He looked around the commons room wildly; he saw shopping bags on the floor. He looked up Hermione's staircase, there was light emitted from the crack under the door. He flew up her steps and banged on it, then he just barged in anyway. Upon scanning the room he found it to be empty, he heard the sound of running water. He opened her bathroom door.

He looked through the steam and saw her in there. She was leaning over the edge of the tub, drawing a bath, shutting off a lever since she had become satisfied with amount of bubbles. She heard him come in and turned to greet him with a soft smile, which immediately vanished once she saw his face.

She had never seen him look so angry. His eyes were as cold as ice. If looks could kill, she'd be dead twice. He was red in the face and his body was heaving, he truly resembled a fire-breathing dragon.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Did you screw Dean?" Draco asked without hesitation.

"What!" Hermione asked, she couldn't believe what he wanted to know.

"DID YOU!" he screamed.

Hermione was shocked he honestly suspected that was even possible. He knew perfectly well that she was just a few days member of the non-virgin club, who was generally modest with high standards, pending blonde haired blued eyes circumstances of course. And yet there he was, he honestly wasn't sure.

She looked at him, her surprise faded and she looked at him curtly, "What do you think Draco?" She asked coldly.

"DON'T STALL! I saw you two last night at the lake! I have every reason to believe you fucked him without a fight!"

"You saw that!" Hermione asked, her face twisted into horror.

"Yes I did! So don't even bother denying it!"

Hermione's eyes began to water. "That's what you think happened? You really think I'd do that?"

"How should I know what to think with you? You were at the lake with him weren't you?" he screamed. Their loudness was echoing within the vaulted marble room.

"Why would you even care!" a furious and hurt Hermione screamed back, stepping up to him. She looked him harshly in the eyes.

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, "Why would I care? WHY?" he yelled, shaking her. Hermione tried to squirm from his grip. He held her captive there, not quite hurting her, but she was helpless none the less. She began beating her fists against his chest yelling for him to release her but it was futile, she couldn't make a dent into Draco's solid chest.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed with anger.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I CARE! IT'S RIDICULOUS! WHO WOULD CARE ABOUT YOU? I SHOULD HAVE NEVER CARED ABOUT A TWO-TIMING DRUG ADDICTED TEASE!" he boomed, finally removing his grip.

Hermione felt her insides crush. She should have known he'd do this to her. But still she was shocked. It hurt so much. She was so pissed at herself for letting this happen, but she was absolutely furious at Draco for making it so much worse. His words were like daggers that he sharpened with his uncontrollable temper.

"WELL GOOD!" she screamed back, "I never wanted you to care about me in the first place!" And to his surprise she shoved him with her might. Caught off guard, he fell right into the huge pool-sized tub, his arms flailing until he hit the water.

… … …

Draco crashed down into the depths, shocked by the heat and encompassing feel of the water Luckily, he realized what was happening a split second before he hit the water and was able to hold his breath just in time.

However, by the time he worked himself above the surface, fighting against the weight of his heavy soaked layers of clothing, Hermione was no where in sight. She ran out the moment she pushed him. She lost control and didn't want to be around not only because she feared his wrath, but because she was so enraged herself.

She was going to run to her usual sanctuary, Gryffindor tower, but when she exited her commons in a rush she smacked right into another person and they both crashed to the floor.

"Ouch", muttered Ron, rubbing his forehead.

Hermione pushed herself up with her hands, moaning in pain. "Ron?" she said, "You ok?"

"Mione," Harry exclaimed, helping off the floor.

"I'm alright, you alright?" said Ron, getting up and grabbing Hermione's hand to assist her to her feet.

"I'm glad you're not hurt Hermione but we really need to talk to you." said Harry.

"Yeah Mione," Ron repeated, remembering why they were there. "We just got detention for fighting with Dean."

Hermione's face furrowed.

"He was saying you guys did it," added Harry quickly.

"Yeah and we told him to quit saying such bull shit or we'd tear him a new one.…" exclaimed Ron, both talking very fast.

"But he wouldn't stop saying it, it's not true is it Hermione?" Harry said hurriedly, "There's no way its true, its absurd, why was he saying such things?"

"Wait, wait," said Hermione, trying to keep up with their frantic comments, "Dean said we did it last night and then you attacked him and got detention?"

"Well no actually, strangest thing," said Ron, "We were about to but..…"

"But Malfoy stunned him before we even got a chance to do anything!" Harry said finishing Ron's sentence.

"Yeah!" said Ron, "he did it right after Dean tried to convince us twice that you guys had sex and then he called you a slut! That fuck face…. If only we had gotten to him first…."

"What!" gasped Hermione, "Draco was there?" suddenly realizing her potentially horrible mistake.

"Yeah we were all in the locker room when he said that, just like 10 minutes ago," explained Harry, "Why would he say that? What happened on your walk last night? ...Mione! You ok?"

Her face went white as suddenly every thing made sense. She felt terrible. "Oh fuck me….." she muttered to herself. "So Draco heard the whole thing….He heard Dean say we slept together and all, and when Dean said I was a slut Draco….Draco stunned him?"

"Yeah, but what does Draco have to do with any of this? Hermione! What's going on," Ron demanded to know.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go… I'll explain everything later, I swear…." was all Hermione said before she was back through the entrance, leaving both confused and irritated Harry and Ron in an uninformed distress.

When she reached her room, Hermione gathered all her strength, gripped her wand, and with one last deep breath she pushed open the door to the bathroom.

Draco was still standing there; he had stripped off the majority of his wet clothes, and was now just in black boxers. Hermione could tell by his fiery red face and storming eyes that he was pissed of beyond all reason. She had never seen him look so mad. Her having the nerve to come back to face him was enough to push him over the edge and the second he saw her he opened his mouth to fire off harsh exclamations of his tremendous anger, but before he could even utter a single sound Hermione flicked her wand at him and the word "Silencio" shot out of her mouth.

Draco found himself unable to speak, every time he tried he felt like bundles of socks were being shoved into his mouth. His rage flared even more at the thought of her cursing him at a time like this, and his blood boiled. But as she calmly and confidently approached him, he looked into her earnest sweet brown eyes as they met his without fear, and as she stared unrelentingly into their icy depths, he was overcome with a calm feeling, like a rush of a soft summer breeze. He couldn't believe the instant comfort her very presence brought him as he realized her intentions were not to fight some more.

When she walked closer he looked at her slowly, up and down. As his face cooled and his heart pounded less aggressively, he finally noticed the ring of black and blue around both of Hermione's wrists, where someone obviously grabbed her and restrained her against her will. Draco could only assume that the 5 scratches that went from her wrist to her elbow on her left arm was where the strong opposing hand slipped and cut into her as she got away.

It was as if his anger was a boiling black liquid that was now leaking out of a hole in the bottom of his foot. Emptying from his head first and as the level of the fluid lowered, the now drained parts of his body relaxed. Down his neck and shoulders, to his back and arms and then finally his legs, he slowly unclenched. Instead he was now filled with remorse and sympathy. He looked at the sweet innocent girl in front of him and realized that it was extremely unlikely she did what he thought she did…. Or more like what he heard she did, from a distasteful lying rat no less. He felt he had a pretty good guess on what really happened now.

"Did you stun Dean?" asked Hermione softly.

Draco, still unable to speak, nodded solemnly.

"Because you thought we did it and were jealous?" she inquired.

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"….Or because he called me a slut?" She said

Draco slowly lowered his head, chin to his chest, but his eyes still looked up at her.

She stepped as close to him as she could, looking up into his face. She touched her wand to his shoulder and Draco and he felt the mouth-stuffed-full-of-sock feeling leave him.

"Did you really write that stuff about me being beautiful?" she asked with a hint of smile and light heartedness in her voice.

Draco smiled at her. It was the sexiest smile that came in a very intense moment. "Yeah, I did." He said finally.

He wasn't even mad that she had the audacity to silence him. He knew she knew it was the only way she'd be able to reach him. His out of control temper would've otherwise never allowed their true feelings to come forth.

Hermione just smiled back at him and put her arms up around his neck, he responded by pulling her in by the hips and wrapping his big arms around her waist. She looked now into his melted eyes, and it was like they understood everything with only a few words of clarification needed.

Hermione knew he was sorry for over jumping to conclusions, that he was obviously jealous from seeing them walking together and wasn't thinking clearly. And now it was obvious to Draco that Hermione only walked with Dean because she too wasn't thinking clearly, the incident being right after her run in with Pansy, which was his fault anyway. He was willing to forgive her for that, and she was more than willing to forgive and forget his harsh words as well, because it was he who ultimately stood up for her when Dean slandered her, even though it risked people like Harry and Ron catching on to them.

She planted her full soft lips onto his warm lips and let sweet tingly shocks pass between their mouths and hit them in the heart.

"You drive me so fucking crazy." Draco said when they pulled apart.

Hermione smiled even wider, "Right back at you." She said. Then he kissed her passionately for a long time, not stopping till Hermione giggled.

"Your boxers are dripping onto my feet." She explained sheepishly when he looked at her to see why she was laughing.

Draco looked at her smugly, "Oh… think it's funny do you?" he said huskily. Hermione realized her foolishness a moment to late as she found herself scooped up into his arms and being hauled off to the edge of the bath.

"Nooooo!" she cried, but it was now use. He dropped her right in and she disappeared with a splash.

Draco laughed hysterically as she vanished under the steamy fog and bubbles. But he couldn't see her resurface.

"Hermione?" he asked. "Ok….jokes over…." He said nervously as he walked around the perimeter of the huge bathtub, trying to spot her through the mist. He knew it would happen, but he still didn't see it coming in time. He heard ripples in the water and saw arms come towards his hands. Before he knew it he was back in the water.

He resurfaced only to see a laughing Hermione trying to climb out. She was about half way over the ledge when she heard a chuckling Draco say "Oh no you don't!" in a husky playful voice, and to her surprise she felt a spank right on her butt. She whipped her face around revealing her shocked expression to Draco, who only laughed harder.

She turned her butt under her as to not leave it target again and sat on the wall with her legs dangling in the water. Draco stood up in the pool; with her sitting on the ledge they were pretty equal in height for once.

"Better get you out of these wet clothes." He said slyly.

Hermione smiled at him seductively as she undid the button of her top as Draco undid her jeans. They pulled off the articles of clothing at the same time leaving Hermione in just her skivvies. Draco was too excited to continue stripping her without stopping for another kiss. They kissed hard and long resulting in two very horny half naked Hogwarts students.

Hermione unclasped her bra and threw it aside as Draco's kisses started moving downward to her neck and chest. She moaned in pleasure as she surrendered her body to him for the 2nd time. Draco, who now knew from personal experience how hot and creamy Hermione got when turned on, had longed to taste her ever sense.

Hermione was delighted when she figured out Draco was going down her, his kisses now trailing down her stomach, so she reclined back onto her elbows. She lifted her hips up so Draco could slide off her underwear but an antsy Draco once again ripped them off her. Hermione laughed as she scolded him "…that's the second pair damn it!" Draco, who was now lowering himself to his knees, smiled up at her mischievously from the pool. With his hands on her knees he spread her legs farther apart. He felt her shudder as he slid his hands up her upper legs and gripped her by the hips. He dipped his head down and began lapping at her with his tongue.

Instantly Hermione arched her back and began moaning. It felt so good. His lips suctioned to her and he massaged her clit firmly with his tongue. Gasping and trying to control her bucking hips, Hermione moaned louder and louder, panting as pleasure flooded through her. She gasped as she felt Draco's hot wet tongue enter her and rub around. He loved the sweet feminine taste of her as he felt her swell and grow hotter and hotter. The sound of her erotic moans turned him on, he loved knowing he was pleasing her. He licked and sucked her pinkness until she was screaming in ecstasy.

Draco could feel her coming to the edge, but he didn't want her to be done just yet, he stilled had plans for her. Hermione's brow furrowed as Draco stopped and began to rise. He smiled at her smugly as she looked at him like he was pure evil for stopping.

He pulled her onto him and she complied by wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the deeper end, where the water went up to his shoulders. He propped her against the tub wall and lifted her a bit until he had her positioned just right. He penetrated her and she threw her head back. He humped her roughly against the wall as she rode the rhythm, moaning, and dug her fingers into his back as their bodies slid against each others. He grunted as he pounded up and into her warm welcoming body. Soon they were short of breath and covered in sweat from the heat of the bubbly water and physical excursion.

Hermione was shocked at the sound of her own voice as she was begging and screaming for Draco to give it to her harder. Draco was more than willing to give her what she wanted, and as he gradually increased the intensity he felt her tighten around him as her body was reaching its peak.

Soon she was screaming with pleasure as she orgasmed intensely. Draco moaned loudly as well upon feeling her shiver all over and spasm on him, he could not believe how good it felt. But much to Hermione's surprise Draco didn't let up on her, if anything he pounded her harder than ever. She gasped at the unexpected continuing pleasure. Soon she was building up pressure within her again and felt another explosion coming on. Draco could hardly feel his legs anymore; he'd been going at her for so long and so hard.

She held out as long as she could but he once again stimulated her over the edge with his huge throbbing member sliding in and out of her and she climaxed harder than she ever thought possible. Draco could barely handle not climaxing the first time, but there was no fighting it this time as he felt Hermione's body squeeze him. He exploded with a loud moan as well and experienced the longest moment of pure bliss and then collapsed onto Hermione, who barely had enough strength to hold onto the edge of the tub.

Hermione pulled him close to her and he held her there as they regained normal breathing. Once their hearts had slowed and they were no longer throbbing, Draco slowly lifted Hermione out of the tub and wrapped a towel across her shoulders. After he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his own waist he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. She was extremely exhausted and went limp in his arms with just enough strength to hug him tightly. She was warm and relaxed and she looked Draco hazily into his eyes, hypnotized by them.

He laid her on his bed and curled up right next to her, Hermione smiled sweetly and snuggled right into him. A sense of wellbeing and satisfaction pumped through him as he pulled the covers up. Despite his over all tiredness from the whole ordeal, he knew there was no way he'd be able to sleep if she wasn't near him, there was no way he was going to let her go sleep in her own bed.

Hermione was barely awake; the excitement of the previous excursions left her completely void of energy, but filled with pure bliss. Never before had she felt safe and secure enough to totally let go of everything and just enjoy something as crazy and human as their love fest, not until she felt the arms of Draco Malfoy around her at least. The person she would have never guessed in a million years made her feel the joys of life like she never knew she could feel them. Now she was totally capable of releasing all her stress and worries and just appreciating something as sweet and powerful as a kiss, as long as it was from someone who just so happens to be amazingly special.

Draco inhaled deeply. He could smell Hermione's sweet lavender smell, mixed with the honey-musk scent of their bodies mixing together. He was in paradise. He had never felt so peaceful in his life. For once, nothing was making him cringe or shudder with disgust. He had no desire to hurt or belittle anyone or anything. Any grudge he may have been harboring since he was a small child, he couldn't recall it. Nothing and no one mattered when Hermione was around, and he could feel no anger. It was her who helped him realize how much he was missing being pissed off all the time. How stupid being such an ass is. She allowed him to release all his aggression onto her, transferring his hate into something positive and enjoyable. If it wasn't for her, he'd still be carrying so much hate and anger in him, missing out on the joys of life. He was so truly thankful for her.

In the end they had ultimately saved each other from a life of joyless strife. But now everything was perfect, save the reaction of their houses if they ever found out of course. But they weren't worried about that right then. All they were aware of was the soft warm beating of the others heart as the drifted slowly off to a deep satisfied slumber embraced in each others arms. This time, Hermione would definitely be there when Draco woke.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT MARK IS THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD! CHANCES ARE PRETTY GOOD YOU'RE READING THIS SO I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THANKS FOR THE HELP STUD!

Hehe, sorry for the corny declaration of affection without warning. But if I had warned you, you would've just skipped over it, and then I would have failed at letting everybody know that Mark is…well you know, you read it already.

So, by now you've noticed that I've done another chapter. I must admit another conflict and any possible resolution are stilly a little foggy in my mind and I'm afraid my lack of certainty and confidence may hinder its quality. Don't get me wrong, I'm adding on because I'm just having so much I don't want it to stop, it's just that I don't really know where I'm going with this (but I'm working hard at thinking of something good for y'all I promise.) But, if this ends up sucking and ruining the first 23 chapters that I personally have grown rather fond of as well (my first fanfic, what can I say, I'm sentimental) I'll promptly remove these chapters and we can all pretend like they never happened mmmk? Until then, if you'd let me know how they are you know I'd love you forever.

… … …

"Hermione…wake up." said a half asleep Draco.

Hermione just murmured, rolled over and wrapped herself more deeply in the covers.

"Hermione…"

A mean sounding grunt and a violent swat was all he got in reply.

'What a crabby-pants' he thought to himself with a laugh. "Hermione," Draco said more earnestly, "…it's 8:43, class starts in less than 20 minutes.

Hermione gasped and immediately sat up, her eyes wide. Draco watched her reaction with interest as she looked at the clock in horror. Then her eyes met his face and any expression of negativity melted away and smile crept across her lips as she realized where she was and who she was with.

"Well that sucks," she said with no actually tone of disappointment. "Now we have to share the shower to save time…." She said smugly.

She jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Draco laughed to himself, apparently she was quite bipolar in the morning. He hurried after her in the shower.

Draco couldn't recall a better start to a school day than a front row seat to Hermione soaping up her body and rinsing herself under the warm soothing water right next to him. Unfortunately for him, they only made out a little before Hermione slipped away, wrapped herself into a towel and disappeared into her room.

She reappeared fully clothed, the towel now wrapped around her head. Draco watched her with fascination, like she was the last of an endangered species. She brushed her teeth and put on a little mascara and blush. Then she undid the towel and flipped her head over, her wet hair spilling everywhere.

"Driosieus!" she cried shaking her head as all the water was magically repelled from her head and ran off onto the marble floor. She flipped her head back, her hair completely dry, shiny and his definition of female perfection.

"So THAT'S why there's always a puddle there," said Draco with a mouth full of toothbrush, "I almost slip and die on that daily you know…."

Hermione sneered at him playfully as she threw her towel on the floor and began wiping the water up with her foot, adjusting wild curls behind her ears with her free hands.

Draco rinsed and spat, "Clean?" he inquired as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Sparkling," she said with a smile. "Now let's go!"

"You go on ahead, you can be on time, I still gotta do my hair."

Hermione scoffed, "Gimme that," she demanded, taking the bottle of hair product away from him. She squirt some into the palms of her hands and with only one swoop over his hair it was perfectly slicked back.

"How did you do that!" Draco asked shocked. That took him at least 20 minutes…on a good day.

"Girls are good at that," she answered, "Now for the love of Merlin, put on your pants, we can still make it."

However, they were still a good 5 minutes late. To double potions. Not good.

"I knew we shouldn't have made out." Hermione said bitterly.

"Oh relax," Draco responded defensively, "Snape ain't so bad." Draco opened the door and pushed Hermione in with a squeal.

"How nice of you to come in late and distract us Granger, you'd think a head girl would know better," uttered Snape cruelly.

Then Draco stepped in behind her. "Well Prof. Snape, she was running an errand for Dumbledore… with me. Head business. We apologize but we had responsibilities to tend."

Snape looked rather disappointed, but he couldn't justify punishing Hermione and Gryffindor without also punishing Draco and Slytherin.

"Fine then," he muttered, "hurry up and sit, we've picked partners already so you two will have to work together."

Hermione noticed Harry for the first time. She recalled she owned him and Ron one hell of an explanation for running off last night, but right now he didn't seem to occupied with that. He was giving her an odd look, like an 'I'm sorry you're getting the shaft" look. Finally she realized it was because he assumed she was miserable for being paired with Draco. She faked a look of "I know, can you believe this crap?" and shrugged her shoulders at him.

After the class had been instructed and it was fairly noisy from all the working students Draco asked Hermione what was wrong. She had become quite quiet since potions had started.

"It's Harry and Ron." She finally admitted.

Draco couldn't help but grimace. He had forgotten about them. Hermione detected his disgust and put her hand on his behind their cauldron.

"Draco, I want to be with you…."

"I want to be with you too Hermione."

"And I could care less about what anyone thinks of us, I'd shout it on the rooftops if I could….

Draco would've really liked to agree again, but he suddenly felt a lump in his throat, his father came to mind for the first time

"But I don't think I can give up being friends with Harry and Ron," she finally confessed.

Draco looked at her blankly.

"I understand if you're mad but please believe me when I say I don't want our relationship to be a secret forever…but maybe just a little while longer….

Draco's heart started beating again; he thought she'd be furious if he ever suggested they hid their love. He was scared for a minute she was about to 'shout it on the roof' tops, as she had put it. But much to his happiness she suggested it first.

"Hermione," he said stopping her, "I'm not mad, I understand. As long as we know we're together that's all that matters."

"Oh Draco," Hermione said with a big smile, "I could kiss you right now!"

Draco smiled smugly at her, "I'm definitely taking a rain check on that."

Hermione and Draco took their usual separate seats in transfiguration where immediately Hermione assured Ron and Harry that she was ok and that everything was perfectly fine now.

"What was up with Dean though?" Harry asked.

Relieved that she could finally be honest about something she told them what really happened.

"I'll friggin' kill him!" Ron fumed after Hermione explained.

"Ron, no, the kid's already been punched and stunned. I think he's learned his lesson." Hermione told him firmly, "I just want to put the whole thing behind me."

"I can't believe he did that to you…but I guess understandable that you'd just want to forget about it," said Harry, "But what about Draco? What's up with that?"

"Oh Harry, I can't believe you're mad about me and Draco not making each other's lives a living hell! He stuck up for me didn't he? What's so bad about that? Being head is hard enough, we don't need to give each other extra crap."

"So you're best friends now? Or what?" Harry said defensively in response to Hermione's defensiveness.

"Don't be silly Harry, we just don't hate each other anymore. You can't spend all your time with a single person like we do and not grow to respect them."

"I dunno Hermione…" Harry said shaking his head, "he's _Malfoy_."

Hermione looked at him sternly, "Well that's not hypocritical at all," she said, "judging people by their families…"

"I don't mean to be mean 'Mione..." Harry said, "I just don't trust Malfoys…"

The conversation ended when McGonagall stood up to start the class.

About half way through the lesson Dean Thomas hesitantly walked in. He was finally released from the hospital wing.

Draco stared him down. Hermione watched Draco stare him down. Pansy watched Hermione watch Draco stare him down. Harry watched Pansy watch Hermione watch Draco stare him down. Ron watched….a bird out the window, day dreaming of the Chudley Cannons most likely. Harry elbowed Ron, now back in earth's orbit he saw Dean.

Everything in Draco clenched at the sight of him, it was hard for him to refrain from giving him another stun. Pansy watched Draco with her pudgy lip quivering. He couldn't fool her, she knew he liked Hermione. Pansy Parkinson, being the stuck up snob she is, didn't sit well with the fact that she lost a guy to a muggle-born and she was willing to go extremes to undo it. Dean avoided everybody's eyes, he tried to be as quiet and still as possible, like he didn't exist. He was scared and ashamed. He glanced up at Hermione and Draco nearly lost it. 'Don't you look at her you putz!' he thought angrily in his head.

"It's just so odd," Ron whispered to Harry upon surveying everyone's awkward body language, "Even if Hermione and Malfoy are on good terms, it's still really weird for him to stick up for her in front of other people."

Harry agreed. "He doesn't even stick up for Crabbe and Goyle… Why would he do something so rash yet noble?" he whispered back.

"Maybe 'Mione's been cursin' him with behavior charms… I thought I saw her with a copy of 'Magic tricks: a wizard's guide of training your dog'."

Harry snorted with laughter, which he immediately stifled upon McGonagall's wicked looks. "Something's not right….We'll get to the bottom of it." Harry reassured Ron before he busied himself in his textbook.

"Ms. Granger," Prof. McGonagall called as the rest of the students arose and herded toward the door upon the sound of the bell, "and Mr. Malfoy, may I see you please."

"We'll save you a seat at lunch," Ron said to her as him and Harry headed to the great hall.

"Yes Professor," Draco said maturely.

"Dumbledore requests another meeting after supper."

"Ok," said Hermione

"Have a nice day then." Prof. McGonagall said as she busied herself in her next class's lesson plan.

Draco walked down the corridor along with Hermione, once he was sure no one was around he took her hand.

"Another friggin' extra project for us to do, how many will there be!" he complained.

"I'm surprised too," agreed Hermione, "You'd think he'd know we'd have tons of other work as well. Perhaps it's something different this time. I remember when Percy Weasley was head boy he got to do all kinds of unique and fun things…"

"Percy Weasley…pfff" was all Draco responded nonchalantly.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head disapprovingly. "At least I'm not nearly as nervous about this one." She said, "The first ones drove me insane."

"Really?" said Draco, "what were you so afraid of? They weren't that hard."

"No they weren't," she agreed as the walked towards the great hall, "but you were terrifying."

Draco laughed, "Me? You were scared of me?"

Hermione laughed too, "Of course! You're very intimidating! …plus it's not like you were known for how kindly you treated me…I thought doing the projects was going to be hell! I dreaded it ever since Dumbledore talked to us about it. Not to mention living with you!"

Draco laughed, "Yeah I was worried about that too…"

"Oh really?" said Hermione

"Haha, yeah… I thought you'd be a major distraction," said Draco, "There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you since Florish and Blott's. Kind of hard to get anything done you know."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah well I guess nothing is nearly as bad as we thought huh?"

"What?" Draco teased, "You mean you're not still afraid of me?" he said with angry eyes. But his playful smile gave him away. He grabbed her, roaring, and spun her around.

She laughed freely as he jostled her with ease, finally slowing their spin and holding her close.

"Do you think about your pills anymore?" he asked out of the blue.

"Actually, now is the first time since Friday night." She said, realizing that herself.

"You mean you didn't crave them after that whole thing with Pansy?" he inquired?

"No"

"Or Dean?"

"Nope."

"Or our fight?"

"No, I was too busy being pissed at you."

Draco laughed. "Well at least you're cured." He said, "…. I hope it wasn't too painful," he added apologetically, recalling all the greif heput her through while he was blackmailing her.

She looked at him very seriously. "Well it was," she said, "It was probably one of the most painful things I've ever gone through."

Draco began to feel very remorseful and avoided her eyes.

"But it was worth it," she finally said, smiling at him.

… … …

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ginny matter-of-factly.

"Because Ginny," Ron whined, "just tell us!"

"I dunno…" she said, "Hermione might not appreciate it."

"Ginny," Harry said as sweetly as he could, gazing into her eyes from across the Gryffindor table. "We've got a surprise for her is all; we want to set it up in her room."

Ginny was over her crush on Harry, but that doesn't mean she still didn't think he was absolutely adorable. Harry knew this, she couldn't resist his puppy dog face. Ginny looked Harry questionably in the eyes. Then she bought it.

"Oh you guys," she chimed, "that's so sweet!"

"Yeah it is," said Ron hastily, "Now what's the password?"

"Oh….," Ginny said after a spoonful of soup, "Actually I don't know it." Harry and Ron moaned in annoyance. "…But I can find out." They erupted with happy relief.

"Thanks Ginny you're the best!" exclaimed Ron, "but listen, don't tell her, don't even hint. It's got to be a surprise."

"OK I promise," She said, "what is it?"

"Uh…" said Harry "can't tell remember? Not even you. It's a surprise."

"Oh no way," Ginny protested, "tell me or I'll tell her!"

"Can't," said Ron after taking a huge munch out of an apple, "….already promised."

Ginny was cursing herself when Hermione walked in and headed towards their table. Draco appeared just moments after and without so much as a look he went to his table on the other side of the room.

They greeted each other as Hermione began filling her plate.

"Hermione you left a hair brush in my dorm last time you slept over," Ginny said, shooting Ron an odd look.

He looked at her puzzled until finally he realized what she was getting at, "You guys have sleepovers eh?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Occasionally," said Hermione.

"Well that makes sense," said Harry, "I'm sure it gets pretty lonely in the head quarters since half wit over there isn't much company."

Hermione was about to defend Draco as discreetly as she could when Ginny blurted out "Actually, I've never been there."

"What?" Said Ron, "You're telling me Hermione is staying in the nicest room in the castle and you guys crash in Gryffindor tower? THAT makes a lot of sense."

"Well, Ron," said Hermione, "that's just how it's worked out so far, I'm sure Ginny will see plenty of the head dorms before the years over."

"Well why not tonight?" Harry asked innocently.

Ginny smiled big. "That would be really fun," she said

Hermione lowered her fork and looked at Ginny. Her eyes said "What? You of all people should know Draco and I are gonna want to get it on."

"Really?" Hermione said awkwardly, "Tonight? But it's a school night."

Ginny laughed, "Oh Hermione, it's not like that's stopped us before." She said, her eyes saying "Well isn't that just too bad for you then."

"What's up Mione?" said Ron, "You even stricter now that you're head? Or do you just wanna keep that suite to yourself huh?"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Of course not, Ginny you know I'd love it if you and I hung out tonight b…."

"Awesome! It's agreed then!" she said, "You can show me where it is after dinner!"

Hermione smiled at her through gritted teeth and Ginny giggled to herself. Draco was going to be so mad when he finds out he can't give it to Hermione because of a Weasley.

"Well we'll have to take the tour some other time Mione," said Harry, "Ron and I have to go work on new defensive plays with Bell after dinner. But we definitely want to see it sometime."

"Yeah Mione," Ron whined again, "And we want to go to Hogsmeade too! I thought being best buds with head girl was supposed to have its perks."

Hermione just laughed at them as they finished off their desserts and filed off to their afternoon classes.

… … …

"I'm going to demand gloves next time," Ginny complained as they climbed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, "I'm sick of getting soil under my fingernails everyday in herbology."

Hermione just laughed at her young friend. Ginny was going to have to wait for her meeting to be over before she showed her the head dorms.

"UH! And I'm so full…I've got to stop pigging out so much at dinner." She said randomly. Their conversation stopped upon reaching the landing and seeing Draco waiting outside the door.

"Draco," Hermione said with a nod.

"Hermione." He replied cordially, looking at Ginny with slight confusion.

"You know Ginny Weasley right?" she said

"We know each other" Ginny said smoothly. Draco didn't know Ginny knew about him and Hermione. It was very fun for her to see him act so cautiously around her.

"Charmed," said Draco through a weird smile. He didn't want Hermione mad at him for not being nice to the littlest weasel.

"Ginny's going to spending the night in my room," Hermione said through her own awkward phony smile, "just thought I'd let you know."

"Ah…" said a puzzled Draco. Then he suddenly realized what that meant. Ginny almost burst out laughing as she watched Draco try really hard and fail miserably to hide his scowl.

Just then Dumbledore opened the door to interrupt the awkwardness Ginny found so entertaining, "AH! Do come in!"

"I'll just meet you right here then?" said Hermione. Ginny nodded.

Draco and Hermione sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. Hermione loved his office, it was filled with so many interesting tools and trinkets.

"Don't tell me, Headmaster," said Draco, "For our next project we have to find a cure for werewolfism."

Dumbledore chuckled heartily, "Oh no, my dear boy," he said, "there will be no project this time."

Hermione and Draco let a relieved sigh.

"I asked you here this evening to tell you that you are now in charge of this year's Halloween ball."

Draco frowned and Hermione smiled big.

"I can only imagine how wonderful this year festivities will be, never before has Hogwarts had a duo quite like you two," said their headmaster, "That paper and that potion were magnificent. You two work marvelously together and have earned a well deserved break. I do hope you have fun with this next responsibility…now here are a few memos with some rules and suggestions. You can decide how to decorate the great hall anyway you'd like and feel free to use any resource, given you have permission of course, which the teachers are more than willing to grant you. A high attendance from all the students would be greatly appreciated. Its get togethers like these that encourage friendship and unity, so please, do aim for a large turn out. Any questions?"

Draco shook his head.

"Very well then," he said, "We're finished with head business here," they got up out of their chairs, "But, Ms. Granger, will you please stay for another moment? I'd like a private word."

Hermione looked at him puzzled but nodded in agreement.

Draco looked at her just as curious as well.

"But that will be all for us Mr. Malfoy, you may leave."

He slowly turned to open the door to exit when he saw Pansy waiting on the other side.

Ginny was still there as well, looking rather disgruntled. Pansy smiled smugly at Draco.

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson," said Dumbledore, "just in time. Please do come in."

… … …

Ginny Weasley paced back and forth in front of Dumbledore's office door for a good 15 minutes, but it felt a lot longer to Ginny. The door finally started to open, and it was a disappointed looking Pansy that emerged. She looked even fouler when she saw Ginny. She exaggeratedly sniffed the air and twisted up her nose, as if smelling an awful odor, to silently insult Ginny.

"What's the matter Parkinson? Does whatever bullshit plan you conjured to get 'Mione in trouble reek to even you?"

Pansy scoffed. "I'm not even going to waste my time talking to you weasel."

"Wow," Ginny replied, "Aren't I the lucky one."

Pansy couldn't think of an equally witty come back so she just scowled and headed down the stairs as Hermione came out finally. She looked pretty grim.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked as they started walking back.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, "Parkinson apparently told the nurse how she got her broken nose."

"Uh oh." Said Ginny

"No, its ok, the idiot failed to mention that she started the fight. So she has 3 detentions for instigation and dishonesty."

"Ooooh, well that's good!" said Ginny

"Hardly," responded Hermione, "'Head girl should know better that to resort to violence, even in provoked situations.'" She said mocking Dumbledore.

"What? It was self defense!" yelled Ginny.

"Yes, but Dumbledore feels that I am "mature" enough to find other ways to resolving conflicts, especially as head girl. Apparently I'm supposed to be an "example"."

"Well that sucks…did you get detention to?" inquired Ginny.

"No, I'm not being "punished" since she started it. I just have to be with her when she does her detentions! So we can 'resolve our difference and show the school that anyone can be friends'…honestly, it's worse than detention….where's Draco?" She said looking down the hall for him.

Ginny laughed, "I guess he thought it would come off as too weird if he waited for you. I could tell he didn't want too but he went to his room. He said to tell you he hopes you 'have a good evening'."

"Haha, "good evening"? Is he my business associate now or something?"

"I told you he doesn't know what to do around me!" she giggled, "he doesn't want me to know that he loooves you."

Ginny listen to Hermione complain about how sucky hanging out with Pansy was going to be as the finished the fairly long walk back to her room.

"…At least she's miserable about it too. I can't believe that jerk tried to get me in trouble. Probably hoping I'd lose my head position…." Hermione said as they reached the painting.

"You should get her back." Ginny declared.

Hermione laughed, "No, that's ok I don't want to sink to her level. Besides, she doesn't matter enough to me to be worth the effort. And even if I did do something to her I'd probably fell bad about it later."

Ginny chuckled, "Oh, Hermione, you're way too nice of a person, honestly."

"I hope so," Hermione laughed, "but listen, let's just stay out of Draco's way. I have a feeling he's going to be pretty crabby with me for making plans without asking him."

"You mean he's mad he's not getting any tonight." Ginny said.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her then turned to the painting, "Ferret," she said.

'Ferret' Ginny repeated to herself trying not to laugh out loud.


End file.
